Muggleborn Potter
by PraveenRaj
Summary: This is a Harry Potter AU. What if Harry Potter is a muggleborn instead of a Halfblood. What if James and Lily Potter are muggles. In this fic there is no wizarding family named Potter in the magical world. Neville is the BWL in this story and Harry Potter is a powerful, smart, intelligent muggleborn who discovers magic at an early age and strives to know everything about magic.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Harry Potter AU. What if Harry Potter is a muggleborn instead of a Half-blood. What if James and Lily Potter are muggles. In this fic there is no wizarding family named Potter in the magical world. In this fic Frank Longbottom is Prongs in Marauders and Alice Longbottom Nee Scott is muggleborn. Neville Longbottom is the BWL and Half-blood. In this fic, Neville Longbottom is the only boy that fits the prophecy. When Voldemort attacks the longbottoms, Frank is killed and Alice sacrifices herself to save Neville. Because of the protection, the Killing curse is reflected and defeats Voldemort. Since Alice is an orphan in muggle world and has no relatives, Albus allows Augusta to take over the guardianship of the boy. Since there is no purpose for Sirius to be sent to Azkaban, Albus helps in getting him a trial and capturing Wormtail. So in this fic, Sirius is free while Peter is in Azkaban. Sirius doesn't want to marry and have children but at the same time he doesn't want the Black lordship and fortune to go to Malfoy. So he blood adopts Neville and makes him heir apparent to both Longbottom and Black lordships. Augusta and Sirius are so proud of Neville that they spoils him rotten by giving him whatever he asks. So what we will have in this fic is a spoiled and full of himself BWL, Neville.

Coming to Harry Potter life, Petunia doesn't hate Lily because of her magic but because of her beauty and her success. Lily is a famous pediatrician and has her own practice. James on other hand is a famous crime novelist. Petunia is a housewife and Vernon works in Drills Company named Grunning. While they are leaving comfortably with their son Dudley, they are not as successful or as famous as James and Lily which is the cause of their jealousy and hate.

Vernon's parents died in a car crash. James and Lily's parents are killed by death eaters though James and Lily do not know that. The official reason for their demise is because of fire accident that happened in a mall when James and Lily parents are visiting it. But the real reason is death eaters let loose a fiendfyre curse in the shop. But only wizards know that since all the muggles who saw it got their memories wiped.

While Harry's parents are rich and they live in a vast loft, they never spoiled Harry. Because of which Harry grew up to be a polite and good kid. He is very smart and loves to read and analyze things. He is very perceptive for his age. He knows how to get things done as he is very resourceful and cunning. He is also magically very powerful. At the age of two he made all of his toys fly around himself in the air. When his parents saw it they were shocked. Though they didn't understand how he did it, they understood that there is something very special about their son. They were also afraid what will happen if he does it in front of strangers. But to their relief, they were able to make him understand that he should not show his talents in front of strangers by telling that they will steal it from him if they saw him playing with it.

By the age of five he was able to control his magic consciously which was unheard of for a boy his age. Harry started experimenting with his newfound talent in privacy of his home. Since Lily and James doesn't have many friends and their only relatives hate them, Harry has lot of privacy to experiment with his magic. By the time harry received his Hogwarts letter, he was able to move things around, banish things, summon things, create fire, extinguish it, create water, turn water to ice and vice versa, control air to some degree so that he can hover 2 feet above air and also walk on it for some time. But to be able to do this things, harry needed lots of focus and concentration. To achieve this level of concentration, Harry took up meditation and martial arts.

Harry unknowingly became a proficient in occlumens by practicing meditation. While muggles and magicals alike can organize their mind, only magicals can create shields to protect their mind. Since Harry wanted to understand his power, he saw lot of fantasy and sci-fi movies. When he watched how the professor in X-Men can access others thoughts, Harry wanted to protect his thoughts from others who can similarly access his thoughts. This lead to harry creating walls, traps and password activated doors. Traps include wild animals to bombs. The more Harry started getting control over his mind, he started being aware of the emotions of other peoples. While he was not able to access their thoughts, he was able to estimate the mood of the other person in that area. Because of his occlumency, he was able to access more part of his brain. While he was already intelligent, because of occlumency he became much sharper mentally. His memorization and memory recall power also increased.

When Harry started to control his magic and mind, he became aware of his magical core. Every magical that is born has a magical core, even squibs. New born magical has roughly 20% of his magical core filled with magic whereas squibs has none or negligible amount of magic in their cores. Magic is like a muscle. The more you use it, the more it grows. Average magical has their magical core filled 50%-60% by the time they die. Aurors like Moody, Rufus has their magical core filled 65%-75%. Sorcerers like Voldemort and Albus has their core filled up to 80%-90%. At present, Albus has 88% of his core filled whereas Voldemort core is filled to 90%. This coupled with their experience, skill and vast magical knowledge make them equals in magical duel. The person who is aware of their magical core are able to practically visualize how the magic flows through their body. They can then use their magical core to open more pathways throughout their body so that they can increase the ease with which they can access their magic which helps in duels and when you are ambushed. When Harry was able to see his core, he saw the way the magic flows through his body. He wanted his magic to flow to his brain to increase the power of his shield. But he understood soon that it will be a slow process. One shouldn't push your magic through new pathways, it will cause pain. One should guide it to the pathway he/she wanted it to flow through, which generally takes time. It took Harry nearly 6 months to form a pathway to his brain. But in the process he opened up several pathways. His magic made his shield stronger and also increased his mind capacity.

While Harry was improving his abilities, his parents are both proud of him and fascinated by his magic. This did not change the way they treated him either, they loved him and didn't fear to punish him if he did something wrong which is rare. They were afraid though of what might happen if he shows his abilities to some stranger. But they were reassured by the control Harry was able to implement on his talents since Harry never used his abilities even when he is angered. Harry has never had any trouble with bullies because he is well built and very proficient in martial arts. Coming to extra-curricular activities, Harry is very good in Cricket. He is in the school team and won many matches for his team which made him popular. While he has many friends, he is not particularly close with any of them. In a way of speaking, his best friend would be his magic.

Coming to Neville Longbottom childhood, fame that came with being a BWL, receiving attention, gifts and praises from the wizarding world and getting spoiled by Sirius and Augusta went to Neville's head. He became a spoiled and attention seeking brat. Albus finds a ritual to remove the soul of Voldemort from Neville scar and destroy it. It was performed when Neville was 7 which was successful but also knocked him out for a week. Once that was done, Albus wanted to groom the boy to be able to defeat Voldemort when the time comes. To accomplish that Albus takes him as an apprentice and started training him at an age of 8. Ministry gives permission to Neville to buy a wand prematurely because he is BWL and also first apprentice of Dumbledore.

Neville learns lot of offensive and defensive spells from Albus. While he wasn't able to understand the theory, he was good in spell casting. Because of this he became very good in casting charms, offensive and defensive spells. He is very good at herbology and has a very large greenhouse. But he was poor in transfiguration and potions because of his lacking in theory. By the time his Hogwarts letter arrived, he knows a large variety of spells, hexes, jinxes, curses and counter-curses but he was very lacking when it comes to magical theory. Because of his spell knowledge, everyone was under the assumption that he is some sort of prodigy. What everyone choose to ignore was that he started training 3 years earlier than all the other kids and he was taught by Albus. Another point is his ignorance or lack of understanding of magical theory, how the magic works and flows through one's body, mental discipline and focus etc. Anyone can cast spells with some practice. But if you understand the way magic is working behind each spell, it becomes much easier to cast it. The one who understands the working of magic behind a spell can instinctively cast it without much preparation, modify it and control the power level behind it to suit ones needs.

So we have Neville on one hand who has good knowledge of variety of spells but lacks in magical theory and also a spoiled git. On the other hand we have Harry who has full control on his magic and mind and is also sharp, smart, intelligent and polite boy. They both are 11 years at present and going to embark on the journey to Hogwarts in a few months though one knows about it already and the other is going to find out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

August 1st, 1991.

Potter Residence

It is a normal day at Potter Residence. Since its Sunday, all the occupants got up later than usual to complete their morning rituals and breakfast. James got an idea for his new book and has been in his office for past one hour. The frequent clicking coming from the keyboard is evidence that he is in his writer's zone. Lily is cleaning the hall which has been messy from Harry's birthday party the previous evening. Harry is working on opening a new pathway for magic in his room. At that moment someone rings the doorbell. Lily was surprised that the doorman to the building didn't inform them that they have guests. Generally doorman lets visitors in only after receiving confirmation from the tenant. She cautiously peers through the peephole and sees a black-haired and stern faced woman. By the time, James and Harry also comes to the front door. Deciding that they are not in much threat, Lily opens the door.

"Hello, my name is McGonagall. I am here to speak about some important matter with you. May I come inside?" Says the stern-faced woman.

Lily deciding the woman is harmless invites her in. The Potters and McGonagall move into the living room. While Potters sit on the couch, McGonagall occupies the single seated sofa.

"I am here to invite Mr. Harry Potter to join Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is a special school located in Scotland for witches and wizards who has the ability to do magic. Mr. Potter is a wizard and hence invited to attend Hogwarts." Says McGonagall.

"What you are saying is that there are more people like me. I thought I am the only one." Says Harry excited to know that there are more people like him.

McGonagall is shocked. She has been expecting many reactions from protests and outrageousness to denial but not this. Clearing her face she asks Harry "Do you mean to say that you already know about magic and magical world Mr. Potter."

"We know that he is special since he is 2 when he made his toys fly around him." Says James.

"I was able to control it from happening frequently since I am 5 so that I do not accidentally perform it in front of others. But I never knew there is a magical school or world for people like me." Says Harry. He opted to withhold information about the level of control he had over his magic. He doesn't know her enough to spill all his secrets. Lily and James understood his reasoning and didn't say anything in contrary.

"That's really good. Very few children can stop accidental magic from happening consciously. Tell me Mr. Potter, are you able to manipulate your magic to do what you want?" asks McGonagall

"No, Miss. McGonagall. I was only able to stop it from happening from meditation. There are cases when it became too much that I have to run and hide in some place because even calming and meditating didn't stop my magic from lashing out. But whenever I tried to use my magic consciously, I wasn't able to get any reaction. I know it's there but I just couldn't access it" says Harry.

"I understand what you speak of Mr. Potter, it is rare for a person to consciously use his magic at such an early age. And I can also understand how you used meditation to stop accidental magic from happening. Accidental magic is linked to our emotions. The more emotional we become, the more likely it is for accidental magic to happen. Since meditation controls our emotion, it also controls the accidental magic from happening." Says McGonagall.

"Can you show us what you can do with your magic?" asks McGonagall.

McGonagall expecting this question draws her wand out and transfigures the flower vase into a rabbit and after few seconds changes it back to original state. Potters were amazed by her display as harry was never able to change non-living to living thing.

"What I just showed you comes under transfiguration. It is one of the branches of magic. I teach transfiguration at Hogwarts. Other branches of magic which are taught at Hogwarts are Charms, Potions, Herbology, and Defense against the dark arts etc." Showing her wand she says "This is called wand. It acts as a foci for magic. Are you interested in letting your son join Hogwarts Mr. and Mrs. Potter?" she asks the elder Potters.

James and Lily looks at each other and have silent communication. Lily Potter looks at McGonagall and answers "Yes, Prof. McGonagall".

"Good. The academic year starts on September 1st. Are you free tomorrow Mr. and Mrs. Potter?" asks McGonagall.

"I can postpone my appointments for tomorrow." Says Lily. "I can postpone my meeting with publisher scheduled for tomorrow." Says James.

"Good. I will come tomorrow at 9:00 to take you all to Diagon Alley which is a magical shopping street located in London. It will cost around 400-500 pounds to buy all the school supplies. Are there any questions?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes, how much fees should we pay for Harry to attend Hogwarts?" asks Lily.

"Hogwarts doesn't charge anything from its students. It's one of the rules of the charter made by the founders of the Hogwarts. Many alumni once they reach good position in their life repay their gratitude to Hogwarts in the form of charity. Hogwarts is the home of lots of magical creatures, plants and trees. Hogwarts earn generous incomes from selling plants, by-products of trees and animals. We also sell the good quality potions which are made by students and the resident potions master. So, Hogwarts is self-sufficient school. We even give scholarships to those students who are unfortunate enough to not be able to afford school supplies, though they have to buy a lot of second-hand supplies." Answers McGonagall.

"These founders seem like great persons." Says Harry.

"Yes, they are some of the greatest witches and wizards to ever walk this earth." Answers McGonagall. "And before I forgot, take this." Says McGonagall pulling out a small package and a letter with it, giving it to Harry. "It is a package that we give all wizards and witches who come from muggle background. It contains all the basic things that every wizard and witch knows. And the letter contains your invitation to Hogwarts along with list of school supplies that need to be bought" Says McGonagall.

"What is meant by muggle?" Asks Harry.

"Those who have no magic are called muggles and the witch or wizard born to muggles are called muggle-born. If that's all, I must get going. I will meet you all tomorrow morning at 9:00 AM." Says McGonagall getting up.

"Thank You for taking your time to inform Harry about this. Good day to you professor." Says McGonagall.

"Don't mention it, it's my duty after all. Good day to you all." Says McGonagall apparating from the living room with a crack leaving shocked Potters in her wake.

"Wow, that's so cool." Exclaims James.

"Open the letter and package Harry." Says Lily.

Harry looks at the envelope which reads:

 _ **Mr. H. Potter**_

 _ **Potter residence (The Loft)**_

 _ **Badgers Hollow**_

 _ **Notting Hill W1**_

 _ **London**_

Harry pulls out the letter out of the envelope which reads:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

 _Of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

( _Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_ )

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been

accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and

equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no

later than August 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Harry pulls out another piece of parchment from the envelope which reads:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

 _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Uniform:

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Course Books:

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

 _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

 _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

 _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment:

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Looks like we have a lot of shopping to do tomorrow" says Harry.

The Potters goes through the package after lunch. It contains information about various forms of magical transport, magical villages and shopping streets in England, basic information and history of Hogwarts and Ministry of magic, magical currency and their denominations, Gringotts and goblins etc. It also states some important laws which every witch and wizard must follow like International Statue of Secrecy and Reasonable Restriction of Underage Wizard.

That night all the Potters went to sleep anxiously awaiting the adventurous day that lay ahead of them.


	3. Chapter 3

August 2nd, 1991.

Potter Residence.

All the Potters got up early in the morning and were ready by 8:00. They sat in the living room restlessly waiting for the clock to tick 9:00. At sharp 9:00, the calling bell rang and the three Potters went to greet Prof. McGonagall. McGonagall is in same attire as previous day.

"Are you all ready to leave?" asks McGonagall.

Receiving nodes from all three of them, McGonagall says "Mr. Potter, if you could kindly drive us to Charing Cross Road, we can enter Diagon Alley and finish shopping of school supplies."

"Why can't we go the same way you left yesterday, disappearing into air." Asks James.

"That is called apparition. I am sorry but I can't apparate you and Mrs. Potter to Diagon Alley since you both don't have magic. While it's fast, it's not comfortable form of transportation." Says McGonagall.

"That's okay." Says James.

The three Potters and McGonagall travel via car to Charing Cross Road. They park the car in a vacant parking spot and walks for a while. Then McGonagall stops in front of a grubby looking pub. The sign above the pub says Leaky Cauldron.

McGonagall addresses the elder Potters "If you both touch Harry, then you can see a small pub named Leaky Cauldron."

Sure enough, once both the elder Potters took a hand each of Harry, they were able to see the small pub which they were sure it was not there before.

"Only witches and wizards can see this place. There were wards around this area which makes the muggles feel like there is no pub here. Muggles will only be able to see it if they are accompanied by witch or wizard." Says McGonagall.

Harry looked around to verify if that was true. And sure enough, the people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all.

"Let's go inside. Leaky Cauldron acts as an entrance to Diagon Alley." Says McGonagall.

The Potters and McGonagall together entered Leaky Cauldron. Potters observed that it was a very strange place. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know McGonagall. Many of them greeted her politely along with the bartender.

McGonagall led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds. She leads them to a wall and says to Potters "Observe what I am doing. You have to tap this wall at three up and two across with wand three times". Once she tapped that particular spot on the wall with her wand three times, the brick she had touched quivered and wriggled in the middle and a small hole appeared. It grew wider and wider, a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for all of them, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said McGonagall, "to Diagon Alley."

Diagon Alley is full of hustle and bustle. There are shops which are selling cauldrons of different types and sizes, apothecary selling potion ingredients, Eeylops Owl Emporium selling different types of owls, a shop selling broomsticks, books, trunks, jewelry, clothes, telescopes etc. At the end stood a snowy white building towering over the other shops which Harry recognized from his package as Gringotts.

"We first need to go to Gringotts to exchange pounds into galleons. Did you bring 500 pounds with you?" asks McGonagall.

"Yes, we actually brought 1000 pounds so that Harry can have some spending money if he wants to buy anything extra." Says James.

"There is a problem with that. You see, wizarding world has no use of pounds. We don't buy anything from the muggle world. But since muggleborns has no galleons with them, Gringotts allows muggleborns to exchange a maximum of 500 pounds for 50 galleons every year till they complete their schooling. After their education is complete, Gringotts will no longer exchange pounds with galleons. You don't have to worry though, it might cost 45-48 galleons to buy all his school supplies. From second year till seventh year it doesn't cost more than 20-30 galleons since you only have to buy books and potions ingredients." Says McGonagall.

The Potters didn't like the fact that their hard earned money is of no use to Harry in this world. Harry has a doubt and asks McGonagall "Since I am a wizard, does that mean I only have to settle in wizarding settlement once I complete my education."

"No, Mr. Potter. Generally all the wizards and witches have their homes among muggles. There are only few wizarding settlements in England and Scotland, one of which is Hogsmeade adjacent to Hogwarts. And I know why you asked that question Mr. Potter. You can use muggle money to buy house, furniture and anything else you need in the muggle world. You just can't use them to buy anything in the wizarding world." Says McGonagall.

They reached Gringotts by then. Two goblins dressed in scarlet and gold stood guard beside the bronze doors of Gringotts. They looked at them with a stern face as they passed them. They have a clever face, pointed beard, long fingers and feet. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

"Gringotts is the safest place in the world for anything you want to keep safe — except maybe Hogwarts. One should never mess with goblins. They are very clever and a fierce magical race. Humans and goblins fought against each other numerous times but you will know all about it in History of magic Mr. Potter." Says McGonagall.

About a hundred goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. McGonagall led them to the nearest empty counter.

"Good Morning. I come here with new muggleborn student in need of exchange from pounds to galleons." Says McGonagall to the goblin.

"The max limit of conversion is 500 pounds each year for seven years. And you must fill this register with your details along with your signature." Says the goblin to Harry.

Harry takes the register and fills his details along with his signature. The elder Potters gives the goblin 500 pounds. Goblin counts them and in return gives them a sack of 50 galleons. McGonagall leads them out of the Gringotts to the first shop which is **Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions** to purchase uniforms. After that they go to Flourish and Blotts to buy their school books along with some additional books that McGonagall recommended them to buy. These additional books are introductory books on magic which are written mainly keeping muggleborns in mind. These books are recommended by McGonagall to muggleborns every year. These books contain basic wizarding history, their traditions and cultures, basic potion techniques, how to take care of wand, wizarding occupations, magical games and sports, commonly found magical plants and animals, magical diseases etc. While Harry wanted to buy some more books, he couldn't get them because of lack of wizarding money. This is the first time that he was not able to buy something because of no money. While he is not a spoiled child, his parents generally provided everything he needs within reason. Not able to buy something because of no money is a new feeling for Harry which he would freely admit that he didn't like.

After books, they bought cauldron, trunk, potion ingredients, set of scales, telescope etc. Now they are standing in front of Ollivanders to buy the wand. Harry was not that excited for the wand actually. He can do magic without wand which doesn't seems to be the case for all the other witches and wizards. They rely on their wand for even performing simple piece of magic. Harry doesn't want to rely on a piece of stick which can be easily breakable. He vowed to himself that he will continue to practice performing magic without wand.

They were greeted by Ollivander who Harry had to admit is creepy. After magical tape took his measurements, Ollivander started giving him wand after wand to test its suitability to me. After a few trials, he was matched with Eleven inches, springy, Dragon Heartstring, Willow wand. Harry can already feel himself physically challenged holding the wand.

True to McGonagall's word three galleons were left after shopping. Harry went to second-hand bookstore he saw on his way and bought Hogwarts A History for 8 sickles. Harry wanted a book on Hogwarts and McGonagall recommends that book to Harry. He got the book at half of its price as its original cost is 1 galleon. After that Potters left Diagon Alley and left for their home on their car while McGonagall returned to Hogwarts to have lunch. She has another muggleborn family to take to Diagon Alley that evening.

Harry was eager to go home and go through his books. His summer which was boring since all his friends are on vacation and he has no one to play cricket with, surprisingly became very exciting. He found out that there are people like him. Hell, there is a whole government for people like him. He has a lot of magic books to study. He is going to magic school in a month. He wants to be ready when the time comes for him to leave. He doesn't want to be lagging behind wizard raised students who certainly are going to hold edge over him if he doesn't prepare.

What Harry doesn't know is that, he is more prepared compared to many adult wizards and witches. He can do wandless magic which even wizards like Dumbledore and Voldemort have trouble performing. Their wandless skills are minimal at best. They cannot do more than simple spells wandlessly. What he also doesn't know is that, he is entering into a world which is very dangerous where people look down upon him because of his birth status. He is going to prove to each and every witch and wizard who looked down upon him that one doesn't need to be a pureblood, wealthy and famous half-blood or have a powerful and influential wizard or witch as a patron to become great. He is going to prove that a muggleborn who do not have even a drop of magical blood in his/her ancestry can become great without anyone's help.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's POV

August month passed in a blur for Harry. Harry was busy the whole month reading his books and practicing various spells in the book wandless. It took some time for Harry to learn a spell. But once he learns a spell, it is easier for Harry to replicate it. Harry didn't just learn spells, he made sure that he understood the theory behind each spell. Since Harry is very familiar with his magic, he made sure to observe how his magic is acting and transforming in the real world when he is trying to cast spells. Observing this transformation coupled with his strong understanding of magical theory helped Harry in learning spells fast. His superior mental capacity aided him to replicate successfully casted spells multiple times with perfect recall and less reaction time.

Harry didn't just focus only on practical aspects of the magic. He gave equal concentration to subjects like potions, Herbology and history. Initially after going through the muggleborn introductory books, Harry prepared a timetable for the rest of his holidays. He generally focused on two subjects a day. Whenever he got bored with academics, he would open Hogwarts A History book for pleasure reading. Harry had to admit that it is his favorite book. Harry became really fascinated by the interesting history of Hogwarts and couldn't wait to go. By the time end of august came, Harry completed most of the course material and Hogwarts A History. The day before Harry is set to leave for Hogwarts, the Potters go out to celebrate. They go to zoo, nice hotel for lunch and circus. Harry goes to bed that night sad and excited at the same time. Sad about leaving his parents, excited because he is leaving for Hogwarts.

Neville's POV

Neville's last week before going to Hogwarts is filled with reviewing first year course material. Even after being trained for three years by Dumbledore, Neville only understood first year magical theory. His spell repertoire and dueling skills on the other hand is on par with fourth year student. He is a prodigy in Herbology and absolute worst in potions. His potions knowledge is only on the same level of a beginning second year.

Neville's dreams are filled with playing house quidditch as seeker, pranking the school along with Ron like his father, uncle (Remus) and godfather (Sirius), hexing slytherins and people looking at him in awe wherever he went. He knew that he will have a lot of free time for pranks, quidditch and adventures in Hogwarts since he doesn't need to study much as he already knew all the course material. Of course he has lessons with Dumbledore twice every week for two hours but he doesn't think that it will impact his goals much. He went to sleep the previous night dreaming about the warm welcome he is going to receive from the students and staff.

Dumbledore's POV

Albus Dumbledore just completed pre-opening staff meeting. Everything is ready for the coming students and the traps on the stones are completely set. BWL is coming to Hogwarts this year and he needs to make sure that he doesn't stray from the path of light. Of course it's not a very hard thing to do. Neville grew up hating everything associated with slytherins. His friendship with weasleys and teachings from Augusta and Sirius saw to that. Placing the fake stone in Hogwarts is not only a trap for Voldemort but also a test for Neville. Direct confrontation with dark lord himself will be good experience for Neville. Learning spells and fighting mock duels will not be enough for Neville if he doesn't have experience facing Tom. He knew that he may not be alive by the time dark lord comes back. He need to teach and give Neville every advantage that he can. He spent the rest of the day thinking and planning future lessons for Neville.

Sirius Black POV

Sirius is searching his house for a certain book. The book in question contains a detailed analysis of pranks performed by marauders. This would help Neville greatly in planning pranks at Hogwarts, especially on slytherins and Snape. His mood suddenly became melancholic thinking about the time he spent with Frank at Hogwarts pulling pranks and chasing girls. Eventually, Sirius finds the two books that the marauders wrote when they are in Hogwarts. He pulls the book on pranks to present it to Neville. The other book is about the detailed process on animagus transformation which he is going to present to Neville after he completes fourth year.

"You will proud of the wizard that Neville is becoming Frank. He is just like you and following our footsteps. I will make sure that he is provided of anything that he might need and be prepared when that bastard dark lord finally comes back." Sirius whispers to himself.

Hermione Granger POV

Hermione was frantically trying to memorize the last chapter of Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling book. She completely memorized all the course books. Only this last chapter of magical theory book is left for Hermione to memorize. She even memorized the books that she bought with the leftover galleons. She is going to make sure that she comes at the top of her class just like in her primary school. What she was never able to understand is, memorizing the books doesn't equals understanding it. What is the use of quoting certain historical event along with its date if you are not able to understand how that event impacted the society?

This fault of hers will hinder her from growing into an extraordinary witch that she wants to become. If a potion recipe was given to her, she just follows the instructions to the point. She never questions why that particular process was used in completing the potion. Her principle of **"Never question the authorities. They know what they are doing."** prevents her from experimenting with magic. So even if she thinks of herself an extraordinary witch, she is actually just an ordinary witch.

Ron Weasley POV

Ron is stuffing his face with dinner. He is excited about the next morning. He will be going to Hogwarts tomorrow. He is going to have lot of adventures with Neville. He felt superior to his brothers and sister just because he is friends with BWL. He knew it only became possible because Dumbledore suggested Augusta to let Neville and Ron play together since they both are of same age. He knew his father got a hike in salary only because Weasleys became friends to Longbottoms. While it was not huge, it is enough to buy his own wand instead of using Charlie's. He is very grateful to Dumbledore for that. When Dumbledore suggested that he keep Neville from unhealthy influences, he readily agreed with it. No one who wants to use Neville for their own personal gains will come anywhere near him, especially not those filthy slytherins.

Draco Malfoy POV

Draco went to bed excited about leaving for Hogwarts the next day. He is going to be sorted into slytherin, he knew that. He will make sure that other slytherins understand what will happen to them if his word is not followed. He knew that there will be people like Greengrass, Zabini and other neutral family members who are too strong political wise to go against but they will not hinder him anyway since they are neutral in any conflict. But other members are fair game. He is going to make sure that all those filthy mudbloods and blood traitors know their place in this society. He will be the greatest wizard of this era who rid this sacred society from vermin like mudbloods and blood traitors.

Susan Bones POV

Susan is packing her trunk in deep thought. She is both excited and afraid about leaving for Hogwarts. Since she is the only Bones left to carry on the line after her aunt, her childhood was very sheltered. She can count on hand the number of times she left her ancestral home. She is young but she understands that it is her responsibility to further the Ancient and Noble house of Bones. There are many individuals out there who either wants to end the Bones line or gain it for themselves. She might be young but she knew that all the Bones woman are beautiful. Many will try to get into her good graces for her wealth and beauty. While she understand the importance of marrying and producing heir as soon as possible once she achieves her adult status, she is going to be very cautious in choosing that individual. She knew that any man that she might marry cannot take over her status as only a person with Bones blood can hold it, but it doesn't stop that man from killing her once she produces a heir and become regent to the family lordship till that heir comes of age. She is going to be very cautious in choosing the individual who is willing to take her name and loves her for herself rather than for her beauty and status.

Anthony Goldstein POV

Anthony is going through his potions text one last time before going to bed. He knew that Snape will be unfair to anyone not in slytherin. He knew that he is going to be in ravenclaw. His family is in ravenclaw for generations. He sighed thinking about how he has to act politely with mudbloods that are surely going to be in his house. He knew that head of ravenclaw house will not tolerate any form of discrimination since he is half-goblin himself. While his family never backed Voldemort directly, they helped him discreetly by providing him financial support. They were one of the few dark families who didn't join death eaters. While his family believes in blood supremacy, his father was afraid the consequences that his family might have to face if Voldemort is defeated. On the other hand he doesn't want to offend dark lord either, so his father helped him and his supporters financially and politically. This helped their family when dark lord was defeated as no one but Voldemort know of their involvement. But Anthony mused about how easy things would have been if Dark Lord won the war and all the mudbloods were exterminated.

Daphne Greengrass POV

Daphne is having dinner with her family while thinking about her departure to Hogwarts the next day. She wasn't excited, getting excited about trivial things are for common people in her opinion. She saw it as expanding her social circles. It provides her excellent opportunity in making connections with other noble families. Of course she knew her experience will be soured by seeing all those mudbloods. Her family never supported either the Dark lord or Dumbledore. Their family never believed that mudbloods are weak because of their birth status. There are many examples to disprove that theory. But their family believes that mudbloods are a threat to their traditions and culture. They believe that if given a chance, mudbloods will make witches and wizards subservient to muggles and their muggle government. They were able to make many mudbloods leave their world by making sure that they do not gain any influential position in the wizarding world. They never approved of Dark Lord's methods because he did equal damage to both mudbloods and magical families. She knew that along with improving social ties for her family, she needs to observe all the mudbloods and report on their skills, behavior etc. to her father. So that her father can ascertain the level of threat they poses to their world and devise suitable methods to subdue them from gaining any foothold in their society.

* * *

A/N:- I got question from someone asking what secret are the Potters trying to protect after revealing that harry was able to make toys fly around him at the age of two to McGonagall in chapter 2. This is my answer:

In original story Harry was able to apparate, change hair size and color, make a glass door disappear and blow up his aunt because of his accidental magic. As you can see Harry is able to perform all these impressive feats of accidental magic which generally takes lot of knowledge to perform consciously. For example, Harry is able to apparate at a very young age which is generally taught at sixth or seventh year. Compared to those feats of accidental magic, making his toys fly around him is not that impressive feat of accidental magic. He only revealed to McGonagall that he was able to control accidental magic from happening by controlling his emotions using meditation. Learning meditation to control his emotions which in turn controls his accidental magic is not that big feat since any one can learn meditation. So I don't think that Harry revealed any important secrets of his to McGonagall. He never revealed that he was able to control his magic consciously, his ability to cast spells wandlessly, his ability to see his magical core, his ability to open new pathways for his magic.

There is also a question asking the reason for Harry protecting his secrets from McGonagall. Harry might not have any reason to exhibit any type of paranoia towards McGonagall. But one must understand that he is used to hiding his magical secrets from everyone other than his family. That cautiousness isn't going to change just because McGonagall is also a magical. That cautiousness strengthened once he found out that witches and wizards cannot do any magic without wand. He is not going to become an anomaly in this strange world which he knew nothing of by revealing his wandless abilities.

Another clarification is: Harry is not some super wizard. There is no such thing as large magical core in this story. Everyone is born with same amount of magic and same size of magical core. As I said in chapter 1, everyone is born with 20% of their magical core filled. Frequent use and learning different varieties of magic contributes to increase of the magic in the magical core. Since Dumbledore and Voldemort knows different varieties of magic and use it frequently, their magical core is 88-90% filled.

Forgive me if any sentence structures or grammar is wrong. This is my first story.

Please post reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

September 1st, 1992

Harry got up as usual on September 1st at 6 AM. Every night he goes to bed at 11 PM and gets up at 6 AM. He completes his morning rituals and gets ready quickly. He packed his trunk the previous night so he has a lot of free time before he left for the train. He reads his potions book while munching on some sandwiches he made for himself. Harry is fascinated with potions. He was surprised when he read cure for boils potion that it has the ability to cure burns caused by boils within seconds or minutes. Generally it takes few days for boil burns to be healed normally. There is also reference in the book of a potion which can heal severe burns in few minutes. He was more interested in potions than wand subjects.

Potters left at 10 o' clock and reached King's Cross station within 15 minutes. They know how to reach the platform based on the brochure given by McGonagall and muggleborn introductory books. They went through the barrier separating platform from the muggle world. Elder Potters were able to go through the barrier because they are touching Harry.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform on the other side of the barrier. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters_ on it. Since there is still 40 mins left for the train to leave, the platform is very less crowded. James helps Harry with the trunk and places it in a compartment. James and Lily are sad that Harry is leaving and will not see him till Christmas but they understand that this is his destiny. Lily and James have various appointments that they have to attend so they leave thirty minutes before the train is scheduled to leave.

Harry goes back to his compartment and starts on the chapters he hasn't read yet. While reading, Harry observes that the platform is slowly getting packed with people. He takes a moment from reading and observe various magical people on the platform. There are children who greeted their friends enthusiastically, Parents greeting other parents that they know. Just like any society, you can differentiate the wealthy from middle and poor class people by the way they dress.

Suddenly there is a commotion at the entrance where three people: a boy, an old woman and a middle-aged man steps out. The boy who harry guesses is of same age as himself has blond hair, have a round face and is short and plump. He is short and chubby. The old woman is in green robes, a fox-fur scarf, a distinctive hat topped with a stuffed vulture, and is carrying a large red handbag who looks like the boy's grandmother. The man is tall, well-built, with long and lustrous black hair. He has a very striking grey eyes with an air of elegance and arrogance. Harry could tell by looking at the three that the man is not related to the other two. His features are completely different to the other two. Suddenly a wave of people with cameras, notepads and quills who are reporters came out of nowhere and starting asking them various questions. All the questions seems to be directed at the boy instead of the adults. The people on the train were also observing the boy. Most of them with awe, but there are some who is observing him with anger or blank expression. Positively or negatively, everyone is watching him. Harry didn't understand what is happening. Why everyone is so fascinated with a boy of his age? Harry swore that he will find the mystery behind it as soon as possible.

As 11 o' clock approaches, the old woman and the man shoos the reporters away and helps Neville in boarding the train. A few minutes later, the train leaves the station. Harry goes back to his reading. A few minutes later, there is a knock on the compartment door and opens. Two girls and one boy of same age as Harry stood at the entrance.

One of the girls has ginger hair in a long plait down her neck. The other one is a pink-faced blonde girl who wears her hair in pigtails. The boy is stout and has blind hair.

"Hi, my name is Susan and this is Hannah and Ernie. Is it okay if we share the compartment with you?" Asks Susan Bones

"Sure. Let me help you guys with your luggage." says Harry

After setting their trunks and owl cages in the luggage racks, all the four first years take their seats. Ernie and Harry occupy one side while Hannah and Susan occupy the other side of the compartment.

"Hello everyone, my name is Harry." says Harry

"Hello Harry" choruses the other three first years.

"Did you guys grow up in the wizarding world?" asks Harry

"Yes" says Susan.

"If you guys don't mind, can I ask you some questions that I have? I am new to this world." asks Harry

"Sure" says Susan.

"Why is media and everyone else very interested in that boy that came to the platform? He doesn't look much older than us." asks Harry

"Oh, that is Boy-Who-Lived, Neville Long bottom. It's a long story. In the early 1960's, a dark lord surfaced in England. He along with a group of followers caused havoc in England. He and this group of followers are against muggleborns entering wizarding society. Their reasoning for it is that muggleborns are a danger for the wizarding world and its traditions. Their opinion is that muggleborns will reveal our existence to the muggles and replace wizarding traditions with the muggle ideologies etc. This dark lords followers are called Death eaters. They started slowly gaining powers numerical wise as well as political wise. He started attacking muggles, muggleborns and their families. Wizarding government is helpless because they have no idea where he will attack. They just cleaned up after him making sure that none of the muggles who witnessed and survived the attack remember anything. Wizarding society didn't bother much as none of the attacks are in any wizarding areas or homes. That changed when the dark lord and his followers attacked one of the Daily prophet's reporter for writing an article criticizing him. He along with his family are brutally killed. This caused a wave of fear in the hearts of all the witches and wizards. He continued these attacks on various families who are pro-muggleborn. He rose in power rapidly killing any individual who opposed him along with their families. Anyone brave enough to utter his name, are found dead later. This is the reason everyone calls him You-Know-Who. By 1980 You-Know-Who almost won the war. There are few left alive that can oppose him. People are disappearing every day. They are either fleeing the country or were kidnapped by You-Know-Who and his followers. It is very rare for the body to be found once they get kidnapped by You-Know-Who and his followers. But everything changed on October 31st, 1980. You-Know-Who attacked the Longbottom family. He killed Neville's parents, Alice and Frank Longbottom. But when he tries to kill Neville who is just a year old baby, miraculously the curse was deflected and struck You-Know-Who destroying him. Neville was unharmed except for a lightning bolt scar on his forehead where the curse struck. Since he is the only person in the history that survived the curse, he is known as Boy-Who-Lived. Neville is raised by his grandmother Augusta Longbottom and godfather Sirius Black since then. Those are the ones who accompanied Neville to the platform. At the age of 8 Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of our school took Neville as his apprentice. Ministry of Magic gave him license to practice magic in his home. So he has three years head start than us." says Susan.

"What is the name of this You-Know-Who?" asks Harry

"You have to understand that even now people still fear him. When he is destroyed in the Longbottom manor, only his cloak is found. Ministry never found his body or wand. There are some who believe that he is still out there somewhere, weak but alive. That he will come back eventually one day. But since it's been 10 years since he is defeated, ministry didn't take these beliefs seriously. But people are afraid that if they speak his true name, he will find out and come to kill them. For your information though, he is called Lord Voldemort." says Susan

The other two winced when Susan whispers the dark lord's name.

"But that can't be his true name, no parent names their kid as Lord Voldemort" says Harry.

"No one knows about his true origins. We know that he attended Hogwarts and was sorted into slytherin since most of his supporters are from that house. There might be some who knows his true name but those individuals never made that information public. I am sure Dumbledore knows the origins of You-Know-Who but he always plays things close to his vest. Dumbledore is the only person that You-Know-Who is afraid of, he is the reason You-Know-Who never attacked Hogwarts and its neighboring village Hogsmeade." says Susan.

"I know that Salazar Slytherin is opposed towards muggleborns attending Hogwarts from Hogwarts A History book. And you said that most of the followers of You-Know-Who are from slytherin house. Does that mean all the students in slytherin house hate muggleborns?" asks Harry.

"From what I heard most of them are anti-muggles and muggleborns. There might be few who are indifferent towards muggleborns. But I don't think there are any pro-muggleborns in slytherin house." says Susan.

"Do you guys know how we will get sorted into houses?" asks Harry

"My aunt knows it but she denied to say what it is. She said that it will take the mystery out of it. It is considered as a rite of passage." says Susan.

"What house do you guys want to get sorted into?" asks Harry

"Hufflepuff" choruses all three of them.

"My family is in Hufflepuff for generations, bar few exceptions. I would like to go there as well. I wouldn't mind Gryffindor either." says Ernie.

"Anything but slytherin. Most likely, I will go into Hufflepuff." Says Hannah.

"Most of family ancestors are in Hufflepuff as well. I think that I will be placed there as well. But I won't mind Ravenclaw either." Says Susan.

"What house do you want to get sorted into?" asks Ernie.

"I don't have any preference actually since I don't have any magical ancestors to imitate. After hearing what you said, I don't want to be in slytherin if I have any say in the matter." Says Harry.

"I am sure that there might be one or two decent ones in slytherin just like there are few evil ones in the other three houses. There are witches and wizards from the other three houses who joined death eaters as well. It's easy to spot a blood purist student in the other three houses though. They generally keeps their distance from their house's muggleborns and try to ignore them." Says Susan.

Just then an old and smiling woman slid back the door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Harry didn't buy anything. He brought few sandwiches and apples from home. He didn't want to waste the little amount of wizarding money he has on sweets. The other three bought few items for lunch. They offered to share it with Harry but Harry declined as he didn't want to have sweets for lunch. After lunch Harry went back to his potions book. After completing the leftover chapters, he took out his Hogwarts A History book. Ernie took a nap while the girls played chess.

After few hours, it was getting dark. Susan and Hannah changed into their robes while the boys waited outside and vice versa. The train started to slow down.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a voice say:

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

Harry sees that the voice belonged to a giant of a man holding a lamp. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.

"C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" says the giant man

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, Susan, Hannah and Ernie occupy one boat.

Harry is mesmerized by the beauty and magic of the castle. He can almost taste the magic in the air. While Diagon Alley is an all magical shopping street, very little magic is practiced there as people generally buy the required items and leave. But Hogwarts is a castle school where hundreds of witches and wizards practiced magic for generations. Because of this reason, Hogwarts is practically saturated with magic. This is the reason Hogwarts is one of the most secured place in England.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here?" Asks Hagrid. He gets several nods in return.

Hagrid then raises a gigantic fist and knocks three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. Prof. McGonagall stood before them in emerald-green robes.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall is very big. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right — the rest of the school must already be here — but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room.

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber.

Harry took the time to observe various students waiting in the chamber. Many were nervous and terrified about how they are going to get sorted. Various speculations are running about the sorting method. Harry is sure that all of them are falsehoods. No one in the right mind will ask first years to fight a troll. Harry observes that there are few students who are keeping to themselves and maintaining some distance from others. While they are looking calm, Harry could detect disgust in their eyes when they are looking at others. Harry understood that these might be the blood purists that Susan talked about before. They were not nervous like others which mean that they already know about the sorting process. Their parents must have told them about it.

Just then about twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves?

He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost — I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old House, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Harry got into line behind Ernie, with Susan and Hannah behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.

Harry read from Hogwarts A History that the ceiling is bewitched to look like the sky outside. He heard a bushy haired brunette girl whisper that fact aloud.

Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

Everyone in the hall was staring at the hat. Harry didn't understand what they were supposed to do with the hat. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

Hannah stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause —

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst became Ravenclaws. Lavender Brown became the first Gryffindor. Millicent Bulstrode became the first Slytherin. And so the sorting went on. Every student who get sorted received an applause from their house mates. When Neviile Longbottom's turn came, the whole hall became silent at once and then whispering started by various individuals speculating on which house he will be sorted into. Neville Longbottom arrogantly strutted towards the sorting hat and placed it on his head. The sorting hat immediately shouted out GRYFFINDOR. Harry mused how quickly the hat made its decision just like when it sorted Malfoy into Slytherin while it's taking some time to sort others. Ernie also gets his wish and gets sorted into Hufflepuff. After some time, it is Harry's turn.

"Potter, Harry!" says McGonagall.

Harry sits on the stool and places the hat on his head.

"Hello Hat." Says Harry.

"Hello Mr. Potter. It's been a long time since a first year greeted me while sorting. Everyone is generally preoccupied with other things. Let's see what we have here. Hmmm, impressive shields at such a young age. I can't see anything in your mind because of them. In my experience, I never encountered first years with such shields. Their mind is not matured enough for their parents to teach them those. I encountered few first years in my career who are able to clear their mind but none of them has shields. Since those individuals have no shields, I am able to read their mind and sort them accordingly. Do you mind lowering your shields, Mr. Potter?" Asks the sorting hat.

"I am sorry Mr. Hat but I can't do that. My secrets are my own. But I might have a solution to your problem. Which house allows me privacy to study by myself without bothering me? "Asks Harry.

"That would be Ravenclaw, Mr. Potter." Says Hat.

"Then please sort me there." Replies Harry.

"Since I don't have much choice in the matter, I will concede to your wishes." Says Hat and shouts "Ravenclaw" for the whole hall to hear. Harry receives polite applause from the table second from the left. While the sorting continues, Harry observes the high table. In the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat an old man with silver hair and beard. Harry guessed that it must be Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. There is a very short wizard seated on a high chair, a man with purple turban who is twitchy, the one who guided them from platform to the castle, a man with greasy black hair, a dumpy lady, a woman with hawk eye etc.

Once the sorting is finished, the headmaster gets to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not. Harry thinks that he must be half-cracked. Just then, food magically appears on the plates which were previously empty. There is roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

Harry is famished. He didn't have anything after his lunch. Harry tastes a bit of everything. It was all delicious. Harry didn't expect this level of cooking from a free boarding school. Harry makes small talk with his year house mates while eating. Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Padma Patil, Sue Li and Mandy Brocklehurst grew up in the wizarding world. Stephen Cornfoot, Lisa Turpin and Sophie roper are muggleborns like him. Except Anthony Goldstein and Sue Li, everyone else are cordial with each other. Anthony Goldstein and sue Li are aloof and kept to themselves mostly. Harry observes that they both fits the blood purists description perfectly.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding. . .

As Harry helped himself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families.

Anthony Goldstein, Padma Patil and Sue Li are purebloods. Michael Corner, Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst are half-bloods. Everyone started describing various accidental magics that happened in their childhood. Harry also talked with few upper years and found about the teachers that teach their classes. Professor McGonagall teaches transfiguration and also the head of Gryffindor house. She is strict but fair. Professor Snape teaches Potions and head of Slytherin house. He is harsh towards anyone who is not in Slytherin. His ire is mostly directed towards Gryffindor and Hufflepuff houses. He generally leaves Ravenclaw alone and treats them with indifference. Professor Sprout teaches Herbology and is the head of Hufflepuff house. She is a fair teacher. Professor Flitwick teaches Charms and is the head of Ravenclaw. He is always cheerful. A ghost named Professor Binns teaches History of Magic and according to the upper years, his lectures are very boring. Professor Sinistra teaches Astronomy.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of two red-haired twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry doesn't understand whether he is joking or serious. But from the looks of him and the other teachers, they appear to be very serious.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

" _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

 _Teach us something please,_

 _Whether we be old and bald_

 _Or young with scabby knees,_

 _Our heads could do with filling_

 _With some interesting stuff,_

 _For now they're bare and full of air,_

 _Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

 _So teach us things worth knowing,_

 _Bring back what we've forgot,_

 _Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

 _And learn until our brains all rot._ "

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the red-haired twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

All the Ravenclaws followed one of the upper years that Harry spoke to earlier who is named Penelope Clearwater. She is the 5th year prefect of Ravenclaw house. They climbs multiple twisting staircases. After climbing one final spiral staircase, they reach a door with no handle or keyhole but a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. "This is the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room. We have no password like other houses. To get in, we have to answer a riddle. If you answer correctly, you are allowed to enter. If you are unable to answer a question, then the eagle gives you the answer and asks another question. This continues till you give correct answer. The eagle never asks single question twice. This way we learn and our thinking capacity increases.

Penelope gives the answer to the riddle and leads them inside. The common room was wide and circular. The common is decorated in blue and bronze colors. There were several bookcases along the walls. In the back was a large statue of a woman Harry assumed to be Rowena Ravenclaw, the founder of his house.

Penelope says "The door on the left leads to girl's dormitories and the door on the right leads to boy's dormitory. Unlike other houses you don't have to share your dorm room, every individual is given their own room. If you have any questions, either come to me or ask any one of the older students for help. Good Night to you all."

Harry goes through the door to the boy's dormitory. The boy's dormitory has seven floors; each floor is occupied by students of one year. The first years are given third floor rooms that year which will be their personal rooms for the next seven years. Harry comes to a room in third floor which has his name on its door. Harry settles into his room and unpacks his trunk. The room has a single bed, a desk and a chair, a cupboard and a small attached bathroom. After unpacking and changing into his night clothes, Harry opens his personal notebook and lists out the things that he has to do as soon as possible. The list contains following things:

1.) Take book on laws of the Britain wizarding world from the library.

2.) Contact any one of the alumni muggleborn and know the problems they are facing in the real world because of bias against them.

3.) What is the status of muggleborns in other countries?

4.) Understand the situation of the wizarding Britain when Voldemort is in power by going through old newspapers

5.) Find out the origins of the Voldemort.

Harry looks down at his list and considers that it would be enough for now. Since it is only 9PM, Harry goes into meditation and sorts today's memories and upgrades his mind shields with new traps. After that he works on opening magical pathways in his body. Once he was done for the day, Harry is exhausted and goes to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter got up the next day at 6:00. After completing his morning rituals, he goes outside to do running and some exercises. He also practices some martial art combat moves. He goes back to his room, bathes himself and does some meditation. By 8:00 he was ready and back in common room ready to leave for the Great hall for breakfast. Since it is Saturday, classes won't start till Monday. Harry is thinking about finding the library to start on his list. He was stopped by his head of house Prof. Flitwick who wants to address the students. He amplifies his voice and asks all the students to gather in the common room.

"Good Morning. First years, my name is Filius Flitwick. I am Ravenclaw head of house and charms professor. I didn't introduce myself to you all yesterday because you are all tired from the train journey and welcoming feast. I am sure that the introductory speech from Prof. McGonagall and hats song gave you all a fair bit of idea about the structure of Hogwarts and their houses. Ravenclaw is the only house of all the four houses where students were given individual rooms. But there are some restrictions on this privilege. No student can go into another student room with or without permission. Even if your friend invites you into his/her room, you are not allowed to go in. The dorm room is your private space. If you need to study or play with your friends, then do it in the common room. I will get an alert in my office if any student goes into another student room. The student who enters other's room will be given detention for a week irrespective of whether they got the permission from its occupant or not. This rule is strictly enforced. This feature is introduced to find students who are stealing from others. It is not effective if students always enter each other's rooms. The prefects from fifth year will show you the classrooms, library, quidditch field, greenhouses, owlery etc. in the evening at 5o' clock. Please be in the common room at the scheduled time. Since you have two days before the classes start, I urge you to explore the castle. Your stay here will be comfortable if you find the layout of the castle as soon as possible. If you have any queries or problems you can either go to the prefects or me, my door will always be open. Coming to the older students, the trials for the positions in the quidditch team must be completed by the end of this month. 5th and 7th years, this is a very important year in your life which defines your career. Please take your studies seriously from the beginning rather than postponing it till the end and regretting about it later. Everyone follow the rules and contribute points to the house. We haven't won the house cup or the quidditch cup for the last 10 years. I would like to see either of them in my office. Thank you and have a good day." Finishing his speech Prof. Flitwick exits the common room.

Since his year mates aren't yet ready, Harry goes by himself to the Great hall for breakfast. Since it's a weekend, there aren't many students in the Great hall while the whole staff is present. While eating, Harry asks an old student for directions to go to the library. After having his fill, Harry follows the directions and goes to library. Harry's first impression of the library is that it's huge. There are thousands of books with hundreds of books in each category. The whole library is divided into various sections like Magical Theory, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, History, Arthimancy, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, Divination, Magical Creatures, Astronomy, Laws, Alchemy etc. There are also sub sections within these sections. There is a section of library separated from the rest by a red tape. The notice board near the section read the following:

 **Restricted Section**

 **Permission slip from the professors is needed to access this section.**

Harry goes to the law section and after some inspection pulls out a thick and long tome which reads: "Magical laws of UK and ICW". Harry know from the introductory books that ICW means **International Confederation of Wizards** which is like United Nations in the muggle world. Harry goes to the librarian to check the book out. After long lecture from the librarian Pince about how to take care of the books and punishments he will face if he damages the book, Harry is allowed to check out the book.

Since the book is huge like any law book, Harry is sure that it will take him at least an year to read and understand it. Harry reads the book till it is time for lunch. While going to the Great Hall for lunch Harry wonders why all the law books need to be such complex. Why can't they write in simple sentences? Harry chats with his year mates during lunch except with Goldstein and Li. They both are as usual aloof with others and are only talking with each other. They talked about what they did in the morning. Michael and Terry explored the castle and got lost number of times. Stephen, Lisa and Sophie were introduced to the wizarding chess by a few upper years and they were fascinated with the talking pieces. Mandy and Padma wrote letters to their families using their personal owls and then played exploding snap with each other. They didn't understand why Harry is reading laws book now when it is not one of the subjects in Hogwarts.

"Well, I am new to this world. Since I grew up in the muggle world, I know how the court system and law works in the muggle world. I want to find out how the wizarding world laws differ from the muggle world. That's why I am reading wizarding world law book." explains Harry.

All his year mates were impressed that he is reading the wizarding law books. Harry observes that Goldstein and Li snorts with laughter and whispers to themselves. Harry was sure that they are saying something rude about him but he doesn't care.

After lunch Harry continues reading the law book till 5 o' clock. At 5 PM, Harry along with his year mates assembles in the Ravenclaw common room. The 5th year prefects take them on a tour around the castle showing them important places. After the castle they were given a tour of greenhouses and quidditch field.

By the time dinner is finished and Harry is back in the common room, it is 9 o' clock. Harry plays few games of wizarding chess and exploding snap with his year mates. After an hour Harry and his year mates call it a night and goes off to their respective rooms. Harry spends the next hour organizing his mind and concentrated on opening magical pathway in him.

The next day during breakfast, Harry gets his class schedule for the year. There is six hours of classes every day. Three hours before lunch and another three hours after lunch. On the day astronomy practical class is scheduled, it will be 5 hours of normal classes and one hour of astronomy class in the midnight. Friday evenings are free for first and second years. From third year, it will be seven hours of classes every day with no free Friday evenings. Even on the day Astronomy practical class is held, it will be seven hours of classes and one hour of astronomy class in the midnight which means it will be eight hours of classes on the day astronomy practical class is held. This schedule is optimal for students taking three elective classes. If a student is taking only two electives which is the bare minimum then that student will have three free hours. Ravenclaw first years are sharing:

Charms and History with Gryffindors.

Potions, Transfiguration and DADA with Hufflepuffs.

Astronomy and Herbology with Slytherins.

Harry goes to the owlery and sends the letter to his parents using a school owl. Unlike his fellow year mates, Harry doesn't revise the subject books. Because of his organised mind, Harry doesn't have to read anything more than once. Once he reads something, he can perfectly recall it in a moment's notice. Harry reads the law book till the evening. In the evening, Harry spends in the library reading a magical theory book. After dinner harry works on some spells from his academic books wandlessly as well as using his wand. Harry by now can cast most of the spells in his academic books both ways. Harry is confident that by end of the month, he can perfectly cast all the spells which are in his books.

The only subject that he didn't practice yet is Potions. While Potions is one of Harry's favourite subjects, he doesn't want to experiment till he has a thorough understanding of the basics. The reason for Harry being cautious with potions is, unlike his magic Harry knew that he cannot control potions. Harry doesn't want to make a mistake and blow up his house. While browsing in the library, Harry saw a book titled **"Potions Basics: The things that one must know before making potions"**. His introductory books which hardly contain five pages on Potions basic techniques is nothing compared to the book Harry saw in the library. Harry checked the book from the library and is intending to read and understand it within a week or two. Harry is going to experiment Potions by himself only after he is sure that he knows what he is doing. Harry knew that he shouldn't expect explanation on Potions basics from the resident Potions master if what he heard about his teaching style and unpleasant nature towards anyone not in slytherin is true.

Harry goes to bed that night excited about the coming day classes.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was in the Great Hall the next day by 8:15. Harry has charms with Gryffindors and Astronomy theory with Slytherins in the morning. In the afternoon he has Transfiguration with Hufflepuffs and History with Gryffindors.

Charms first class started with a roll call. His head of house squeaked excitedly when Neville's name is called. After introducing himself, Prof. Flitwick started teaching magical theory. According to the professor the actual casting will not start till the next week. That week from Monday to Thursday, professor is going to teach them various magical theory concepts. On Friday they are going to practice the levitation charm incantations and wand movements. Harry knew that he is going to be bored on Friday since he already knew how to cast most of this year spells wandlessly, using wand as well as non-verbally. Various questions were asked by the professor during the class. Harry never raised his hand to answer a question even though he knew the answers to them. A bushy haired witch named Hermione Granger from Gryffindor raised her hand to all questions and answered all of them earning lot of points for her house. All her answers were said verbatim from the course books. Harry hoped for her sake that she understood what she read instead of just memorizing them word for word. Otherwise all her memorizing will worth nothing. She might get perfect score in exams but she will not be able to experiment with magic if she doesn't understand the concepts perfectly.

While Granger answered most of the questions, Harry asked most of the questions in the class. Harry didn't ask any silly questions or asked questions just for the sake of asking. All his questions are very intellectual. Professor Flitwick is more impressed with Harry than Granger because only those who read the material and understood them can ask these types of questions. These questions led to very interesting discussions on various concepts of magic between Professor and Harry.

Ravenclaws were happy with harry asking these questions as they learned a lot of things though blood purists like Goldstein and Li will never admit it. Most Gryffindors are indifferent except Granger who is furious with Harry for wasting lesson time. She never liked anyone asking questions in class. According to her a student should not have any doubts if he/she read the chapter once before coming to class. If a student has doubts on a chapter then it means that student didn't read the chapter before coming to class or stupid to not understand it. She wondered how he got sorted into Ravenclaw if he couldn't understand even a simple chapter or didn't read the chapter before coming to class. Maybe he convinced the hat to place him in Ravenclaw just like she convinced the hat to place her in Gryffindor. The hat wanted to keep her in Ravenclaw but she convinced the hat to place her in Gryffindor because the headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore himself got sorted there when he was a student.

After Charms they have Astronomy theory where they were given introduction on various stars, planets and their movements that they will be studying in the first year. Harry has to admit that it was a boring class trying to remember various facts. Harry asked the professor politely the use of remembering all these facts.

"I have been waiting for someone to ask this question. I get this question at least once every year from first years. Most rituals and some potions are dependent on the position of these stars and planets and their movements. Astronomy is a popular subject back when rituals are still legal. Since all the rituals are deemed illegal in Britain and the potions that depend on the positions of these heavenly bodies are not taught at Hogwarts, Astronomy lost its prominence in Hogwarts. Very few students now take Astronomy Newts in Hogwarts and those who take it only do it because they don't have any other choice." Says Prof. Sinistra

After Astronomy and lunch, Harry attends Transfiguration class with Hufflepuffs. Harry sits with Susan and Ernie. Harry gets introduced to all the hufflepuffs by Susan, Hannah and Ernie. He introduces the Ravenclaws to the three Hufflepuffs. It seems like they already met Parvati and Michael before starting Hogwarts during some social gathering. Prof. McGonagall started her lecture with stern warning against fooling around in her class. They are going to focus on theory that week and will start transfiguring matchsticks to needles the next week. Harry asks various questions on the subject material. Unlike Flitwick there is no enthusiasm present on McGonagall's face while answering his queries but she answered them patiently and calmly. Harry couldn't figure out whether she is happy or irritated with him. Harry is not going to be bothered by it as long as she answers his queries. After Transfiguration they have History of Magic class again with Gryffindors. Harry knew from the older years that self-study is better than listening to the ghost professor. It was proved immediately when most of the class falls asleep within five minutes of starting his class. Harry reads his law book during that time as he already read the first year history book. Only Granger girl is awake and intently listening and noting down what the ghost professor is saying. Harry didn't understand why she is wasting parchment by taking notes since what the ghost is saying is already there in the text book. He is saying nothing new anyway. Harry shrugs and focuses on the law book.

The rest of the week passes in the same way. DADA is a waste just like History. The professor is afraid of the subject itself and his stutter is very horrible. Harry couldn't even understand what he is saying most of the time. Harry doesn't bother asking him any questions. The same goes with potions as well. While Prof. Snape is a master in potions, his unpleasant demeanour and blatant bias towards Slytherins stops Harry from asking him any questions. He doesn't teach anything, just writes instructions on the board and order them to brew the potions within the hour. No instructions on ingredients preparation and their reactions with each other. No warnings on common mistakes that happens while brewing a potion and how to avoid them. Harry is thankful that he read few chapters from the library potions basics book which helped him immensely while brewing his boils cure potion. Harry was determined to complete the basics book as soon as possible since it was clear that Prof. Snape isn't going to teach them anything. Prof. Sprout is very knowledgeable in Herbology and answered all his questions with enthusiasm. They will be working on various magical plants like Bouncing Bulb, Puffapods, Devil's snare, Spiky Bush, Dried Nettles etc. that year.

The highlight of the week for Harry would be his confrontation with Granger after the final charms class of the week on Thursday. Harry was going through all the explanations that Flitwick gave in response to his queries in his mind when he heard his name being called from behind. Harry turns around and sees that it was Granger calling his name.

"What can I do to help you, Miss. Granger? Asks Harry

"It would be great if you stop disrupting charms classes. Your silly doubts are disrupting class time. It is wasting precious time of the teachers and students which should rather be used for completing the syllabus. Your father being a famous author doesn't mean anything in a class room, especially in the wizarding world. And don't think that I haven't noticed you reading a different book in the History class instead of the prescribed history book. You might have gotten away with these things in the muggle world using the popularity of your father but in the wizarding world it means nothing. If you won't stop your silly attitude I am going to complain to the deputy headmistress and get you expelled." says Granger.

Harry was shocked for a moment as he couldn't believe the rudeness displayed by the girl in front of him. Then he became angry and replied with a degree of coldness that made the girl flinch away from him.

"You should learn to keep that mouth under control Granger. Otherwise it is going to cause you a lot of problems. There is no rule written against asking questions to a professor. I would be surprised if you know answer to at least one question that I asked in the classroom. You can go and complain to whomever you like. I don't care. I asked questions in transfiguration as well and Prof. McGonagall didn't raise any objection. And you will do well to remember to leave my family out of any conversation you have with me. I never used my father's fame back home. You don't know me and I don't know you. Don't presume to think that you know about me. I will ask as many questions as I like to the professors as long as they don't mind them. If you bother to understand the material rather than just memorizing it like a parrot, you would have understood that all my questions are logical. And coming to reading non-prescribed book during History class, more than 75% of the students are asleep during that class. I think I am doing well even if I am reading non-course material. Go and complain to whoever you like. I don't care. And don't even try to talk to me again. You will not like the consequences." Warns Harry and leaves for his room in the Ravenclaw tower.

Hermione was stunned by the ruthless reply given by the boy. She knew that she crossed some line when she brought his father in the conversation. But she couldn't help it. There was famous basketball player's son in her school and he was a terrible bully and his main target used to be her. Since then she never liked any celebrity's children. Seeing Potter reminded her of that bully. Hermione thought of what he said and knew that McGonagall would never take such a complaint seriously. Hermione is angry about his parrot comment and was determined to show him who is the better student when the time for exams comes. She knew that he is not even going to come close to her marks anyway. How can he be anywhere but the bottom when he didn't answer even a single question in the class. It just proves that he is a mediocre student at best. Hermione went to the library resigned to the fact that this year's charms classes are going to be interrupted frequently by that terrible boy and have to ignore him during History class while he is reading non-course material. At least she is not sharing other classes with him, Hermione consoled herself.

Harry was surprised that he didn't get called to Prof. McGonagall's office that day or the next day. Harry was sure that Granger would have gone to McGonagall to lodge a complaint on him. Maybe she understood that what he said was correct. Harry spent the weekend socializing with his friends, completing his homework, reading his law and potions basics books. He also took some time exploring the castle, working on his minds shield and magical pathways. Harry decided to search for a muggleborn alumni from the Hogwarts archives in the library during some day of the week and send him a letter asking about the difficulties he/she faced in wizarding world for being a muggleborn.


	8. Chapter 8

Nothing much changed for the next week of classes for Harry. He didn't bother to hear what the DADA and History professors are teaching in the class preferring to study his potions and laws book. They were studying on handling Devils snare in Herbology and movement of Jupiter and their magical effects in Astronomy. With the help of the library potions basics book, he was able to turn in perfect potions in the class but professor never commented anything about it which is fine with Harry. They started practical portion of Transfiguration and Charms in classes. They were going to cast levitation spell in charms class on Monday. The incantation for it is Wingardium Leviosa and its wand movement is swish and a flick. Harry can cast the spell without any wand movement and incantation but he doesn't want to reveal his abilities so he casts the spell traditionally using the wand movement and incantation. From Ravenclaw Harry, Michael, Terry, Padma, Mandy, Goldstein and Li makes feather levitate on their first try. From Gryffindor Longbottom, Hermione, Parvati, Lavender and Seamus gets it on their first try. Harry is surprised by the number of students who got the spell on their first try. Harrys recognises that he and Hermione are the only muggleborns who got the spell on their first try. Harry thinks that there is something fishy about it. He is going to ask Michael and Terry about it later. Flitwick awarded each student who casted the spell on their first time 10 points each. They were each given marble stones next and were asked to try to levitate it. Harry knew that as the weight of the object increases, the magic needed to cause the levitation of the object increases. After marble they were given 1kg stone, 2kg stone, 5kg stone, 10kg stone and finally a 100 kg stone. As the weight of the stone increased, the number of students able to levitate it decreased. All who levitated the feather were able to levitate the small marble. Parvati, Mandy, Hermione, Michael, terry, Mandy, Seamus and Lavender were unable to levitate the 1kg stone. Padma and Li were unable to levitate the 2kg stone. Goldstein was unable to levitate the 5kg stone. Harry and Neville are the only ones able to cross 5kg stone mark. Flitwick then put 10kg stones before them. Everyone was under the assumption that Harry will be stuck trying to levitate the 10kg stone and Longbottom will move on to the next level. But everyone including Flitwick was surprised when both Harry and Longbottom were able to levitate the 10 kg stone.

Flitwick never doubted that Neville will reach the last stage since he is practicing magic for three years now. Magic is like a muscle. The more you practice it, the more it grows. Harry never thought anyone else will reach the last stage. If a child from wizarding family came to the last round, then that can be understood as the child practicing magic for many hours every day using one of the family wands from an early age. Even children born in magical family doesn't practice magic more than an hour every day since it is not possible for the parents of the child to supervise them while using magic for long hours. He was surprised that a muggleborn who never practiced magic before buying his wand two months ago reached the last stage.

Neville Longbottom is anxious now. He knows what exercise is going to be held on the first charms class. He practiced the exercise many times during his training before Hogwarts. Neville was able to levitate the 10kg stone at the age of 10. He did this exercise lastly two weeks before coming to Hogwarts. He managed to levitate the 100kg stone for 2 feet above the air for a total of 10-15 seconds. According to Dumbledore, it is very impressive for someone of his age. He thought that he will be the only one in the class to levitate the 5kg and 10 kg stone. But he was surprised when a black haired boy whose name he never bothered to learn was able to levitate 5kg and 10kg stone as well. He never liked losing in things that mattered to him. Quidditch and practical magic is something in which he considers himself a master. After learning magic for three years under Dumbledore, Sirius, Moody and his gran and still losing in practical magic to someone who never knew anything about magic two months before will be an insult to him. He hoped that the black haired boy doesn't beat him in the final stage otherwise his reputation will be in shatters.

There was a pin-drop silence in the room when Flitwick levitated a 100kg stone each in front of both the students. Harry never attempted to levitate such massive weighted objects and knew that it's going to be tough. Neville casted first and was able to levitate it two feet into the air. Harry took his time concentrating on his magic and willed it to flow to all the pathways he created in his body. When everyone is beginning to think that he gave up, Harry casted the spell on the stone and levitated it 10 feet into the air. Longbottom tried to match to Harry's height but he wasn't able to sustain the spell anymore and the stone fell to the floor with a large stone. Harry concentrated on his stone and levitated it up to 15 feet. He let it stay there for few minutes making it dance in the air. After that he slowly guided the stone back to the floor and settled it gently on the floor. Everyone is amazed by his magical control and strength.

"Excellent! Mr Potter. You have broken the record of levitation charm for first years here in Hogwarts. The previous record is in the name of Eddard Peverell during 12th century for lifting 100 kg stone 6 feet into the air and sustained it for three minutes during his first year charms class. Now you broke his record by lifting the 100 kg stone 15 feet into the air and sustained it for five minutes. Well done. You should be proud of your achievement. Eddard Peverell is a great man who invented many spells, potions, wards etc. He is also a master creator. He created many magical artefacts using his vast knowledge of various fields of magic." said Flitwick.

Just then the bell rang. Flitwick turned to the whole class and started addressing "Magic is like a muscle. The more you practice, the more it grows. Not only is the amount of time you practice important, but also the varieties of magic you practice. Give equal importance to all fields of magic that you learn here. Don't concentrate only on subjects that come easily to you. The more you work on the area of magic you have difficulty with, the more your magic grows. Those who got the spell, try practicing it on heavier objects. And those who didn't get the spell work on it. I would like to see the whole class able to perform the levitation charm by next class. Thank you. Now hurry to the great hall for your lunch." says Flitwick.

Harry leaves to the Great Hall for lunch with his fellow Ravenclaws except Li and Glodstein. He was bombarded with questions on how he was able to do it and if he practiced it before. Harry said that he didn't know and he never practiced on anything but his school hat. The news of his breaking the school record spread to the staff table and other two houses that are not in the classroom fast. The reactions were varied. Gryffindors and Slytherins looked at him with animosity but for different reasons. Gryffindors are angry that he stole the thunder from his housemate and boy-who-lived Neville Longbottom whereas Slytherins are angry that a muggleborn broke a record that was held previously by pureblood that is sorted into Slytherin house. First years hufflepuffs gave him congratulatory smiles while the other hufflepuffs looked at him in awe. Ravenclaw table has mixed reactions. Those who don't care about blood status were happy that the record is now held by someone who is from their house whereas those who cared about blood supremacy were bitter that a muggleborn upstaged them.

Harry didnt care about what people think. He is not going to hold back in school just to soothe some spoiled brats egos. He asked Michael about the unusual amount of students that grew up in the magical world being able to perform the spell on their first try.

Michael fidgeted but then answered" Let me tell you an open secret Harry. The ministry can only detect magic but cannot tell who performed it. Children born to magical parents are generally taught some basics of various magical subjects before sending to school. Children are generally given their parents wand to work with or allowed to work with wand of a dead ancestor. Even during summer holidays between school years, students practice magic with their wand under parental supervision of course. Magical trace which is on our wand doesn't work if you are within wards of the magical household. Even a basic muggle repelling ward can mess with the magical trace preventing it from sending signals when magic is done with it. These traces are only helpful to detect a muggleborn performing magic because muggleborns generally don't live under wards. At first a strong trace spell has been invented which is applied on the underage wizards wands, but the trace is so powerful that they started sending signals even when a student is performing magic within Hogwarts. Some thousands of signals started to come each day. Therefore, the trace spell is modified so that it can only send signal if it is used in an area which has no wards. Since all the magical areas and houses have wards, only muggleborns became victims of this underage restriction. When this was pointed to the ministry by a muggleborn who was expelled from Hogwarts for doing magic twice at home, the ministry response is "Its true that we cannot monitor children who are under wards but the magical parents are born in this world so they know the harm caused by unsupervised practice of magic and will be responsible for controlling their children. I am fairly sure that they have stopped their children from practicing magic at home. Muggle parents on the other hand are not aware of the dangers of unsupervised magic, so to control children who don't have proper supervision, this trace is implemented.""

"That is a bunch of bullshit. They are just trying to cripple the muggleborns from exceeding the abilities of their pureblood counterparts. "Says Harry angrily.

"I know Harry but we can't do anything about It." says Michael.

Later that day, after classes Harry goes through the Hogwarts archives in the Library. He finds a muggleborn named Lucas Scott who passed out in 1985 with 7 newts. He is top scorer of that year's Transfiguration, charms and DADA marks. He writes a letter to him:

 ** _Hello Mr Scott,_**

 ** _My name is Harry Potter. I am a first year muggleborn student in Hogwarts. I have learned in my short stay here that there are wizards who would like nothing more than to kill all the muggleborns and muggles. I went through the Hogwarts archives and found that you passed out in 1985 with 7 outstanding newts. If you don't mind, I would like to know what problems you faced in your work for being a muggleborn and if being a muggleborn lessens one's opportunities in the real world._**

 ** _Thanks and Regards._**

 ** _Harry Potter_**

Harry sends the letter via a school owl and hopes that he gets some positive response.


	9. Chapter 9

September month passed but Harry didn't get any reply from Lucas Scott. It was a productive month for Harry. He completed reading the potions library book and returned it back. Equipped with necessary knowledge, he was excelling at potions. He always turned up with a perfect potion, though the potions master never commented about it. He tried to make him nervous hovering over him while he was making the potion. But Harry never faltered while making the potion; he ignored the presence of the professor and focused completely on his potion. Seeing that his presence is having no affect on him unlike other students, Snape started to ignore him and focused on tormenting other students.

Harry excelled in all the classes. While students and teachers didn't forget about the adventurous charms class, it slowly became a distant memory as days passed on. He still got some curious glances from the high table and looks of resentment from Neville Longbottom and his fan club. Neville couldn't swallow the fact that a student who doesn't have any training whatsoever beat him in magical strength. Dumbledore on the other hand is happy that Neville is defeated. Neville's focus in private lesson with Dumbledore has skyrocketed since then. While Neville was always talented, he lacked the drive and focus to learn. But this defeat has given him the drive to push himself past his limits. Dumbledore started paying more attention to Harry; his assignments are all at top notch and from what he gathered from the portraits is that he spends a lot of time in the library and in his room but also makes sure to spend some time with his friends to relax. While he is friendly and cordial with everyone, he doesn't have any best friend. Dumbledore is not worried that he may turn dark because Voldemort's hatred towards anything muggle and his goal to eradicate the world of the muggles and muggleborns is known to everyone. He reminded himself to keep an eye on the black haired boy. He might be a good ally for Neville in the upcoming battle against the dark.

Harry had flying lesson that month with hufflepuffs. Everyone heard what happened the previous day flying lessons that happened for gryffindors and slytherins. Seamus Finnegan fell from his broom injuring himself in the process. Draco Malfoy took his fallen remembrall and flew into the air. Neville Longbottom chased him in the air. Malfoy threw the remebrall and Longbottom did some spectacular air dive and caught it before it hit the ground. Prof. McGonagall who saw this dive awarded him by making him the seeker of the Gryffindor quidditch team. While no one said it out loud, Harry could tell that the Gryffindor upper years were livid that they will not get the opportunity to try out for the position. Harry thought that it was unfair that Longbottom was given the position without a fair tryout. Instead of giving him the position directly, they should have given him the opportunity to try out for the seeker position which is generally not allowed for the first years. If he was as good as they say, then he would have won the try out anyway and the upper years will not have any bitter feelings toward him thinking that he only won the position because of his fame.

Harry did well in the flying lesson; he was able to command his broomstick well. Harry enjoyed the feeling of air against him and the light-weighted feeling that he got when flying. While Harry don't know if he will be interested in quidditch since he haven't seen the game yet, but he was pretty sure that he would like to fly again soon.

Since Harry is living in Hogwarts which is saturated with magic, opening magical pathways in his body is getting easier for Harry. The numerous pathways are helping Harry to access his magic easier using wand or without it. Harry was sure that by the end of the year, he would have opened all the possible magical pathways within his body except his eyes and his private parts. Harry was nervous about directing his magic to these areas, so he saved them for last. While Harry made a pathway to his brain, he never directed it towards his eyes fearing that he will become blind. The positive side effect of these pathways that Harry doesn't know yet is that the capacity of magic that he can hold within his body also increases. Generally every witch or wizard has the same magical core which is filled to 20% of its capacity when they were born. By the rate Harry is going he should be able to fill his magic core completely within 4-5 years. While that itself is a great achievement which hasn't been done since Merlin himself, the pathways that he opened in his body should be able to draw magic from his core and store in the pathway. This gives the magical core some more space to fill itself. So by the rate Harry is going he should be able to fill his magical core and pathways completely with magic within 5-6 years. Some might think that it is impossible for Harry to reach the full potential within 5-6 years while great wizards like Dumbledore and Voldemort has their core filled only to 88-90% at their old age. But the thing is Harry has been using his magic since he was a toddler. He has been forcing his magic to open pathways and consciously using his magic wandlessly since he is very small which Dumbledore and Voldemort never tried. Harry is more in tune with his magic since his childhood which makes him a far superior to the other wizards.

Like every other kid instead of starting with spell books, Harry started concentrating on the theory books. Harry wants to learn the theory behind various fields of magic. Knowing how the magic works makes it easier to learn the spell. Since wandless magic doesn't require wand or spells, it is important for Harry to know the theory behind the working of magic to attempt the spell successfully wandlessly.

Slowly October passed and Harry is been at Hogwarts for two months. He was very busy between his assignments, law book, theory books, writing letters to his parents, going through old newspapers when Voldemort is in power (Harry is not able to find any personal information on Voldemort yet) and socializing with his classmates. While he doesn't have a best friend, he is friends with all his house year mates (except Goldstein and Li) and some upper years. He is also friendly with his hufflepuff friends who he met on the train especially Susan Bones. Harry spent a lot of time with her discussing various laws that he came across in the book. Susan being a neice of the head of the DMLE also has a good knowledge on the subject. Harry found her to be quiet intelligent and his talks with her are riveting. While his ravenclaw friends are also intelligent, they are more marks-oriented. They only learn a topic if they are sure that it will help them in the exams. But Susan learns for the sake of learning which he finds refreshing.

It was Halloween and Harry wakes up to find an owl passed on the desk near the window. On closer observation, Harry finds it to be the same owl which he sent almost two months ago to Lucas Scott. It is now passed from exhaustion on his desk clutching a letter in her talons.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hello Mr. Potter,_**

 ** _I got your mail and I was a little surprised that a stranger tried to contact me from England. I am sure you were wondering why it took such a long time for me to send a letter to you. I know that you sent the school owl assuming that I am in England. Unfortunately, that is not the case. I have been living in New York, America since I graduated from Hogwarts._**

 ** _Coming to your question about the problems that muggleborns faces in the real world once they complete their education, let me tell you a small story. This story started way back during the times of founders._**

 ** _During the age of founders, there is no magical government of any sort, the population is segregated into various clans. Every clan has a clan leader. The elders in the clan teach their young. The knowledge in the clan generally stays within the clan. Cross-clan marriages are very seldom. Muggleborns are at a grave disadvantage here, they have no one to tell them why unusual incidents occur around. They have no idea how to control it or manipulate it. It is very rare for a muggleborn to be accepted into any of the clans. Muggleborns are either killed when muggles noticed that they are different or lived trying to hide their magic from the world._**

 ** _Everything changed after Hogwarts was built by the founders. All magical children irrespective of their blood status were invited to attend Hogwarts. A few years after founding Hogwarts, some educated muggleborns came together and started a village by themselves. It is not a typical clan like others, there is no clan leader there. Instead a group of knowledgeable people were elected by members of the village to supervise the functioning of the village, to solve disputes etc. Slowly the village flourished, the other clans didnt like that muggleborns are living a good life, so one night members of various clans attacks the village and destroys all the houses, farms, livestock and kills lot of people. Only a few were able to escape the attack._**

 ** _The few who were able to escape realised that they will not be allowed to live peacefully and improve their living standards as long as they reside in Britain. They have no idea about the standing of muggleborns in other magic practicing countries. They dont want to go there and face a similar situation like in Britain. The founders travelled the whole world by then and created a map of sorts. As part of the curriculum, they were taught about the various magical cultures and species they encountered during those travels. They also know of a tale from founders where there are large masses of land across the sea where there are neither magical humans nor magical species. The founders named it as the cursed land since there is no magic there. That cursed land is now referred to as North America and South America continents. The survivors decided to flee there and establish a society for themselves far from the influence of the clans. These survivors that first arrived in the cursed land are known as 'First Magicals'._**

 ** _The First Magicals equipped with their Hogwarts education came to the cursed land and secures an uninhabited land and sows the seed for the first magical society in the cursed land. After setting up the village few of the first magicals went back to britain, they wanders the land searching for the muggleborns and tell them about the settlement and gives them the option of joining them. Most of them take the opportunity to better their lives. So a team of members were appointed to travel the world searching for muggleborns and giving them the opportunity to join the new settlement. Another team is appointed to travel the world and collect stray magical species and saplings of magical flora._**

 ** _The population started to slowly increase when muggleborns throughout the world started to appear in the cursed land. The first magicals made sure to pass all the knowledge they know to the newcomers and next generations. A group of people are elected to monitor the different aspects of the society like education, health, research, farming etc. As generations passed the civilization flourished and since most priority is given to the research and education departments, their knowledge on magic came to the same standard as that of clans. The witches and wizards of clans do not have any motivation on putting more effort in research because they believe that they are superior to the remaining magical practicing countries._**

 ** _The magical community has expanded throughout the cursed land. Many magical villages were built to accommodate the population away from the prying eyes of muggles. For 500 years the cursed land became peace and prosperous land for all wizards and witches who want to live without any discrimination. Not only muggleborns, but few half bloods and purebloods who didn't come from influential families also joined the cursed land to so that they will have opportunity to improve their standing in life based only on their pure merits instead of who their parents are._**

 ** _After 500 years, a war broke out between throughout the world among various magical races. Magical humans, goblins, giants, trolls, acromantulas and dementors on one side and centaurs, veela, elves and merpeople on other side. All the races gathered in England for face to face battle which went on for many months. Centaurs, veela, elves and merpeople are losing the war. When the losing side requested for peace, the winning side gave the following demands for truce. Elves and veela will bound themselves and their future generations to the humans and goblins and serve them till their death. Merpeople and centaurs will live only in the land allotted to them. If they are found in land not allotted to them, then they can be hunted to death._**

 ** _Veelas and elves are enraged by the terms. Veelas are beautiful females and they knew what it will mean by becoming a slave to humans and goblins. Elves are good at cleaning, cooking etc. They knew that if they become a slave then they will only work in houses and establishments of humans and goblins from the time they were born till they died. Majority of the centaurs and merpeople are agreeable to the terms since they don't have to become slaves. They were given one night to decide or the war will continue. Veelas, elves and some centaurs and merpeople decides to flee for America and plead them to include them into their society. They were invited many times to establish colonies in their land but were refused since they didn't want to leave their natural habitat. But they always maintained good relations with people from the cursed land._**

 ** _The next morning when it became apparent that the veelas, elves and few of the centaurs and merpeople are on the run, magical humans and their allies gave chase. A wizard by the name of Torrhen Selwyn created a curse which is especially directed at elves to paralyze them. That curse was used to capture all the elves. While a few veelas, centaurs and merpeople were captured, majority of them managed to escape. The ones who got caught ended their lives by themselves by swallowing poison. A curse was placed on the elves so that they will never be able to disobey their master and if they are not bonded to humans or goblins, then they will slowly become mad and perish away. This curse was also invented by Torrhen Selwyn._**

 ** _While the humans and their allies are happy that they got free servants in the form of elves and restricted centaurs and merpeople. They were furious that they were not able to capture even one veela. Veelas would have been the important spoil of this war. But now all the veelas have fled to the cursed land. The only veelas that are available now except in cursed land are in France, Bulgaria, Romania, India and Egypt. In these countries the veelas are considered equal to Humans. The magical humans from these countries only fought in this war to gain elves as servants. The veelas from these countries didn't fight in the war. A treaty was signed up before this war. The veelas from these countries will not fight in the war, their land will not be used as refuge for the veelas from other countries and in exchange the humans from these countries will not fight the veelas in the battlefield and will not share their knowledge of how best to defeat veelas to their allies. Since the humans from these countries live along with veelas instead of living separately, they have a good knowledge of the best possible method to defeat them in the battle._**

 ** _The refugees that came to the cursed land were welcomed with open hands. They were given the option to join their community as equals and the refugees accepted it. Since they were still wary of the humans in this land, they lived in separate colonies far away from the human settlements. No one objected to it as they all believed in the right to live the way you want as long as it doesn't cause any harm to others._**

 ** _The blood purists send an ultimatum to the Americans ordering to return back the veelas and other refugees otherwise there will be war. America sent back the reply that those refugees are now one of them and they are not going to hand them over under any circumstances. Blood purists decide to go to America for war. The magical humans from the vela favoring countries decide to go back home since their objectives are met. Since they have no rivalry with either the foreign veelas or the cursed land dwellers, they did not see any advantage for them by going to war. The witches and wizards from five countries leaving them didn't put even a dent in the blood purists army. So a formidable army of both humans and magical creatures landed in the cursed land for what they thought to be an easy victory._**

 ** _Americans didn't meet them head on in the battle. They employed guerrilla war tactics. The villages were severely warded to protect their young. Every individual above the age of 14 in cursed land irrespective of the gender contributed in the war. The enemies wandered the wilderness in search of the opponents. Since the trolls and giants were stupid, it is easy to separate them from the main army and pick them one by one. A few years before the start of the war a spell crafter named Nathan Sawyer designed a spell aimed to not only stop the dementors but also destroy them. That spell took out the dementors from the equation. Loosing dementors was a big blow to the enemies since they are one of their primary and efficient weapons._**

 ** _All the parties that separated from the main army to accomplish various assignments never returned back. Traps that were rigged in their path killed lots of soldiers. Some Americans infiltrated their army and poisons their food and water supply. Since it's a slow acting poison, no one knew anything was wrong until it's too late. In fighting broke out between acromantulas and other which lead to further losses. Humans and goblins banded together and killed majority of the acromantulas and restrains the rest. By that time all the dementors, trolls and giants that came to the war were dead. After losing most of the acromantulas, only humans and goblins were left. Since they lost more than half of the army and didn't see even one enemy yet, they decide to cut their losses and head back home._**

 ** _With that war, the cursed land showed the rest of the world their strength and also gained veelas, centaurs and merpeople into their civilization. The humans gained their approval, by offering them to join the council so as to represent their community. Offering them a seat on the council showed that they were considered equals to humans. This lead to starting of a great friendship and trust among all the races. Today it is common to see centaurs, veelas and sometimes merpeople in a shopping district in America._**

 ** _The enemies went back home to lick their wounds. Trolls, giants, acromantulas and dementors population were severely weekend. All the strong ones died in the war. One of the clan leader and a dark wizard named Augustus Azkaban created a spell to bind dementors to his island and fort which is now called Azkaban prison. Whoever takes control of the island, has the control of the dementors. Humans and goblins joined together and defeated the remaining giants, trolls and acromantulas. Giants were banished to live in isolation in mountains. The acromantulas and trolls are restricted to only certain parts of forests just like centaurs. Humans and goblins turned on each and after centuries of wars and rebellions, they now co-exist in a tense atmosphere. The goblins tried to establish their bank in America but they were rejected. They are unsavory and greedy creatures and they do not fit into the American ideals, so their request to form a community in America was rejected._**

 ** _The cursed island was later started to be called as America. For years wizards and witches came from Europe to cause terror in America, but they never succeeded. There never was an all out war between the countries after the first one. All the magicals in North American and South American continents come under one ministry. It is called as American Magical Ministry (AMM). AMM has good relations with Australia, some Asian and African countries. Europe and America are still rivals. AMM is not a part of ICW. Many of the AMM laws conflict with ICW laws. But for the purpose of trade and peace, AMM and ICW are friends. There is a charter written which consists of common interests for both parties to show their friendship. AMM officials are invited to ICW meetings and same happens vice versa._**

 ** _The muggleborns in Europe are treated like shit. While there is no law stating that muggleborns can't advance in life, the wealth and power is in the hands of purebloods and they prevent the muggleborns from advancing their life. It is rare for muggleborns to advance past the clerk position in any government offices. To start a business, one must get government license. Muggleborns generally do not get these licenses even if everything is in order. So muggleborns in Europe has to work in some small position in government offices or has to work for some rich pureblood for lowly wages. Some countries in Asia like India, Japan etc and some African countries like South Africa, Egypt etc are the ones where muggleborns are treated right._**

 ** _Every year AMM sends invitations to all the muggleborns and some half-bloods in the muggleborn suppressing countries to join them. I got such an invite, and I took it. Since AMM standard education is tougher and vast compared to other countries, I had to do one more year of schooling before moving to magical college. Unlike in Europe where one has to get an apprenticeship with a master to attain mastery, here there are colleges which offer such services just like in muggle world. I got mastery in charms and transfiguration. Presently I work in research department._**

 ** _Please believe me when I say that your prospects won't be good if you stay there. My friend stayed there not believing that he will not advance just because of being a muggleborn. After 6 months, one of the purebloods who is in our year and got only 3 OWLs became his superior. He was treated like a slave there. And since he signed a bond for a minimum of a year, he bared the insults from that pureblood for the remaining 6 months and then resigned from there and came here._**

 ** _Thanks and Regards._**

 ** _Lucas Scott_**


	11. Chapter 11

Harry takes off to the school grounds after reading the letter to practice his martial arts and exercises. He thinks about the letter while doing this. He was not surprised to know that there are no prospects for muggleborns here after they graduate. But he is surprised about the remaining part of the letter. He was glad to know that there is an alternative for him to live a good life but he didn't like the thought of leaving London to get that life. There is still seven years to make that decision so he will wait and see where the life takes him by then.

Since it is Halloween and the day You-Know-Who got vanquished, they only have half-day classes. The first class is charms with Gryffindor. The severing charm ( _Diffindo_ ) is going to be practiced that day. Harry cut the given piece of cloth into perfect smooth pieces and gained 20 house points. While Longbottom also performed the spell correctly, he didn't cut it into two equal pieces. One piece is double the size of the other piece. And he put lot of magic into it making a violent cut causing threads to spill out of the edges. The resultant product looked like house elf attire. So he only got 10 points. Severing charm can be very deadly. If enough power is put into it, one's head or any body part can be cut off. On the other hand a simple protégo charm can be used to shield against it.

Harry keeps a careful eye on Weasley while helping his house mates with the charm. Weasley is waving his wand erratically shouting the spell loudly. Harry is afraid that he will cut off somebody's body part. Then a heated argument takes place between Weasley and Granger. After that Granger performs the charm. She had to perform the charm two times to completely cut the cloth into two pieces unlike Harry and Longbottom who did it on their first attempt. Weasley sulks after that.

After the class is complete, Weasley calls Hermione a bloody nightmare and friendless to Longbottom who laughs and agrees with him. Granger overhears the conversation and runs pushing past them with tears in her eyes. Harry is disgusted by the tactlessness and rudeness exhibited by the Gryffindor boys. He hopes that Granger learns some social skills soon. Otherwise this will not be the last time when she will end up in tears. Just because she knows something doesn't mean that she should lord it over others. He also knows the course material and how to cast the spells in that year's curriculum. But he never tried to help any of his house-mates unless they asked him for his help first.

After classes and lunch is finished, Harry goes to his dorm to read the laws and theory book until it is time to head to the great hall for the Halloween feast.

 **That Afternoon in Staff room:-**

"So everyone is here. Let's start the first staff meeting of this year. We will start with first years. Let's start with you Minerva. How are the first year Gryffindors and first year transfiguration students?" says Dumbledore.

"First year Gryffindors have settled well Albus. Miss. Brown had been home sick for a few days at the beginning of the year but she is fine now. Transfiguration class is also going well. Notable students are Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger. Those three are doing exceptionally well. Those three are the first to get the spells right. Mr. Longbottom is lacking in theory part. His assignments are average. They can be much better if he puts some effort into it. Miss. Granger's assignments are more than requested length. The paragraphs are picked from various reference books. While I am happy that she is reading various books for her assignment, she tends to write the same paragraphs from the book into her assignment instead of in her own words. Because of the over the limit essays and lack of creativity, I had to dock marks. Mr. Potter's essays on the other hand are of top notch. He never exceeds more than a line or two of the requested length. He writes in his own words and forms his own conclusions of the concept. Because of this, he is ahead of the other two. Mr. Longbottom is slightly ahead of Miss. Granger because of his better practical marks. Miss. Bones, Miss. Greengrass, Mr. Goldstein, Mr. Corner, Mr. Cornfoot, Mr. Finch Fletchley and Miss. Abbot are the remaining in the top ten. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle are at the bottom. They need to improve a lot if they want to pass this year transfiguration. " says McGonagall.

After McGonagall stops, Flitwick states his report "Ravenclaw first years have settled well. My top three in charms first year class is also the same as Transfiguration. Mr. Potter is leading with excellent spell work and theory work. I am surprised by his magical strength. He beat Mr. Longbottom in magical strength during levitation charm practical class even though Mr. Longbottom has been practicing magic for three years where as Mr. Potter is not even aware of the magical world two months ago. In second position is Longbottom with excellent spell work but average theory work. Miss. Granger is in third position. My grievances with her theory work are same as that of Minerva. She gets the spell quickly but her spells are sometimes underpowered. But once she understands the amount of power required for the spell to work, she doesn't repeat the mistake. Miss. Bones, Miss. Greengrass, Mr. Boot, Mr. Macmillan, Mr. Thomas, Mr. Cornfoot and Miss. Abbot are in the top ten. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle are at the bottom." Says Flitwick.

Miss Sprout then states her report "My first years have settled well. Mr. Longbottom is absolutely excellent in both theory and practical work. He is in the top position. Mr. Potter is in second place and Miss. Granger is in the third position. Miss Greengrass, Mr. Macmillan, Mr. Finch Fletchley, Miss Bones, Miss Abbot, Miss Brocklehurst and Mr. Cornfoot are the remaining in top ten. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle are at the bottom."

Snape gives his report "Mr. Potter, Miss. Greengrass , Mr. Malfoy are at the top three. Miss. Granger, Mr. Goldstein, Miss Bones, Mr. Nott, Miss. Davis, Miss Abbot and Mr. Macmillan are the remaining at the top ten. Mr. Weasley, Miss. Parvati Patil and are at the bottom. Even after three years of training, Longbottom didn't even reach top ten in potions. His theory work is abysmal and his practical work is mediocre." Snape seethes inside. Never has there been a mudblood in the top ten in potions since he took the post. Now not only there are two mudbloods in top ten but one of them is in first position. His presence would make mudbloods nervous enough to commit mistakes. It even made Miss. Granger hesitant to make minor mistakes that she lost her third position to Mr. Malfoy. But that mudblood Potter didn't even twitch. He was calm, composed and patient throughout the potion brewing. He tried to trip him by asking questions during brewing but even that didn't make him falter. He always kept one eye on his potion while answering his questions. He couldn't show too much bias while grading otherwise when the copies of the exam and assignment papers along with samples of potions brewed by students were sent to Wizarding Examination Authority at the end of the year for review, he will be caught and Headmaster will have no other choice but to put him in probation.

Quirrel gives his report "I didn't st-start practical po-portion of DADA y-yet. I gave th-three as-assignments till da-date but haven't gr-graded them y-yet."

Sinistra gives her report"Mr. Potter, Miss. Greengrass and Miss. Granger are in the top three. Mr. Thomas, Mr. Cornfoot, Mr. Goldstein, Miss. Bones, Miss Davis, Mr. Finnigan and Miss. Abbot are the remaining in the top ten. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle are at the bottom."

Mr. Binns gives his report "Miss. Granger, Mr. Smith and Miss. Greengrass are in the top three. Mr. Potter, Miss Padma Patil, Miss Bones, Mr. Corner, Mr. Macmillan, Mr. Boot and Miss Davis are the remaining in top ten. Mr. Potter could have been easily in top three but he tends to write a lot of speculations on what would have happened if certain events happened differently in history. This is a history class, not a fiction class. He should stick to the facts. This is the reason he lost few marks and in 4th position instead of in the top three. Miss Granger on the other hand is a prodigy. I don't mind her writing extra or writing the same matter from the text books. After all children must imitate and follow their elders."

Every one else in the room gave a tiny shake of their head after Mr. Binns concludes his report. He is an old man who is set in his ways who seems to think that children must not think for themselves. They should merely imitate their elders.

"Summing it all up, Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger are consistently at the top. Mr. Longbottom is doing well in wanded subjects and herbology. Miss Bones and Miss Greengrass are in top ten in all the classes. Miss Abbot, Mr. Macmillan and Mr. Cornfoot are also appearing frequently in top ten. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle are consistently at the bottom. I will send their parents letters tomorrow informing of their poor performance in classes. Quirrel, please complete grading the assignments soon and give us the current ranking of students in your subject. Filius, Minerva, please keep an eye on Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger. Once the current ranking of students in all the subjects is released, some pureblood students in the school will not be happy about the fact that two muggleborns are beating their pureblood counterparts. Now, let's move on to second years" says Dumbledore.

And the meeting continued where reports of each year is given.

 **Headmaster's Office after the staff meeting:**

 **Dumbledore's POV:**

Neville is doing well in his classes, atleast in the practical portion of the wanded classes. He joined the quidditch team and once the school sees what he is capable of on his broom, the respect for him among his peers will skyrocket. He found Fluffy on the third floor and he is sure that Neville is suspicious that the package from vault 713 is in the school under traps. He sent Hagrid to tag along with Neville and Sirius while they went for school shopping citing Hagrid will act as extra security for Neville. Neville and Sirius are curious about what is in the package that Hagrid picked for Dumbledore. He didn't think that Granger will also tag along with them in an effort to stop them from breaking rules. Maybe he should encourage Neville and Ron to make Miss. Granger their friend. She is quite intelligent and resourceful. She would be a great asset for the light.

His thoughts then shifted to Mr. Potter. He is an enigma. He is more intelligent than Granger and also equal to if not more powerful than Neville. He went through some of the assignments Potter wrote, it shows that he have quite an in-depth knowledge of various concepts in magical theory which will make it easy for him to cast difficult spells which are dealt in later years. It would be great if Neville makes a friend of him as well but it will not be possible since Neville developed quite a bit of animosity against him for beating him in charms. And Mr. Potter doesn't look like someone who craves companionship; he spends a lot of time alone either in library or in his own room. He is not a loner either; he has friends in both his house and Hufflepuff. Maybe he should ask Miss. Patil and Mr. Boot to keep an eye on him for me. He knows that it will not be much since ravenclaw students have their own separate rooms. But something is better than nothing. While it might be unethical, it is important to keep an eye on powerful students so that he can stop them if they go down the dark path. He made that mistake with Tom and he is not going to repeat it again.

 **Halloween Feast:**

Harry enters the Great hall with Corner for the Halloween feast. A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet. Harry was just helping himself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll — in the dungeons — thought you ought to know."

He then sank to the floor in a dead faint

There was uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

A fifth year prefect named Penny Clearwater took charge and swiftly led them to the Ravenclaw common room. The feast was changed to the common rooms. Harry completes his dinner quietly thinking about how could a troll which is as dumb as a rock could somehow enter Hogwarts. His house mates are also thinking about the same thing and quite an animated discussion is going all throughout the room where everyone is chipping their own ideas. Harry comes to the conclusion that the only way a troll could have ended at Hogwarts is if someone had led them here. Most likely possibility is someone from the staff. Since everyone from staff is present during the feast except Quirrel who is also the one to find it in the first place. What is Quirrel even doing in the dungeons anyway when his classroom and office is in the fifth floor. Harry went to bed swearing to keep an eye on Quirrel. Something really stinks about him.

The next day according to the rumour mill, the troll somehow ended up in the girl's bathroom where Granger is crying all afternoon instead of in the dungeons. Neville and Ron come to inform her about the troll and find the troll with its club raised high about to bash her head in. Neville uses the Reductor Curse (Reducto) to blast off the troll's head into tiny pieces. Headmaster awards Longbottom 100 points for saving a fellow student from danger. Students from all the houses and years except Slytherin have surrounded the trio and are bombarding them with questions. All three of them are lapping it up. Many were in awe that first year know how to cast a fourth year level curse. Those who are able to think for themselves know that while it is impressive that he was able to it and that too under pressure, it is not extraordinary since he has been taught by Dumbledore, Moody, Black and his grandmother for the past three years and also receiving additional education from Dumbledore every week during the school year.

Harry being one of these level headed ones is not in awe of Longbottom. He knows that he will soon surpass Longbottom's knowledge in spells. He is not worried about learning the spells. He is focused more on reading and various magical theory concepts and also his law book. He is going to dedicate this whole year to theory and laws. From reading the theory books he came to the conclusion that the words are used because ancient languages like Latin, Greek and Sanskrit etc have power in them, the core inside the wand also adds power to the spell, wand movements are for achieving the required framework of the mind to successfully cast a spell and it also helps the caster's wand to understand what is being asked of it. The individuals who have strong will power and mental focus can altogether ignore the wand movements and instead of shouting off the word of the spell aloud can just think about it to add the power that comes from the language to the spell. While casting wandless magic you can add the power of the language to your spell by thinking about it but you cannot add the power of your wand core to it. But learning wandless magic should not be ignored because it is a great exercise to your magic, useful when your wand is broken or to summon it back if you are disarmed. It also cannot be detected unlike your wand. So it is very useful if you are a muggleborn and want to practice magic in summer. The trace on the wand cannot detect the wandless magic. If you want to cast something that is not legal then by casting it wandlessly you can avoid the authorities because priori incantatem only works on the wand.


	12. Chapter 12

A few days after Halloween, the notice boards of all the house's common room is filled with lists containing current standings of all the students of each year in each subject. Generally the ranking sheets are up the morning after Halloween but because of Quirrel they were delayed.

 **First Year (Rankings)**

Note: The list actually contains the rankings of all the 40 students but here only the top 10 are mentioned.

 **Transfiguration**

 _Harry Potter_

 _Neville Longbottom_

 _Hermione Granger_

 _Susan Bones_

 _Daphne Greengrass_

 _Anthony Goldstein_

 _Michael Corner_

 _Stephen Cornfoot_

 _Justin Finch Fletchley_

 _Hannah Abbot_

* * *

 **Charms**

 _Harry Potter_

 _Neville Longbottom_

 _Hermione Granger_

 _Susan Bones_

 _Daphne Greengrass_

 _Terry Boot_

 _Ernie McMillian_

 _Dean Thomas_

 _Stephen Cornfoot_

 _Hannah Abbot_

* * *

 **Herbology**

 _Neviile Longbottom_

 _Harry Potter_

 _Hermione Granger_

 _Daphne Greengrass_

 _Ernie McMillian_

 _Justin Finch Fletchley_

 _Susan Bones_

 _Hannah Abbot_

 _Mandy Brocklehurst_

 _Stephen Cornfoot_

* * *

 **Potions**

 _Harry Potter_

 _Daphne Greengrass_

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _Hermione Granger_

 _Anthony Goldstein_

 _Susan Bones_

 _Theodore Nott_

 _Tracy Davis_

 _Hannah Abbot_

 _Ernie McMillian_

* * *

 **Astronomy**

 _Harry Potter_

 _Daphne Greengrass_

 _Hermione Granger_

 _Dean Thomas_

 _Stephen Cornfoot_

 _Anthony Goldstein_

 _Susan Bones_

 _Tracy Davis_

 _Seamus Finnigan_

 _Hannah Abbot_

* * *

 **History of Magic**

 _Hermione Granger_

 _Zacharias Smith_

 _Daphne Greengrass_

 _Harry Potter_

 _Padma Patil_

 _Suan Bones_

 _Stephen Corner_

 _Ernie McMillian_

 _Terry Boot_

 _Tracy Davis_

* * *

 **Defense against Dark Arts**

 _Harry Potter_

 _Neville Longbottom_

 _Susan Bones_

 _Blaise Zabini_

 _Daphne Greengrass_

 _Theodore Nott_

 _Hermione Granger_

 _Stephen Cornfoot_

 _Hannah Abbot_

 _Dean Thomas_

* * *

 **Harry POV**

Harry didn't get much sleep. He woke up at 3. After one hour of trying to go back to sleep, he gave up and came down to the common room to relax in front of fireplace and work on his mental shields. That is when he observes the current ranking sheet pinned to the notice board. Harry is pleased with his performance. He knew that the current standings is given based on the assignments submitted, spells and potions did in class. There will be much clearer picture of who will be in the top ten once the end of term exams are done and graded. He knows that if he continues on the path he is in then it will not be hard to maintain his position.

* * *

 **Neville Longbottom POV:**

Neville is not happy. He is not happy that Potter beat him in wanded subjects. While he is not great in theory work, he was sure that his practical work would guarantee him in number 1 position. He always went above and beyond during practical classes. During the first practical transfiguration class when they were asked to change the matchstick to a needle, he did that within seconds and spent the remaining of his time in class changing the matchsticks into a goblet, sword, helmet, chair etc. Hermione was able to transfigure the matchstick into needle 5 minutes into the class and spent the remaining time perfecting the transfiguration on other matchsticks and also reversing them back. There were a few others who were able to turn their matchsticks to needles but they weren't even able to reverse them back like Hermione. He was pretty sure that even if he didn't put much effort in assignments, he would top the class since the practical portion is given more priority than assignments. His theory was proved since he beat Hermione in all the wanded subjects. But he didn't think that Potter would beat him. He can understand DADA since they didn't cast any spells yet and even Charms because of that blasted levitation class but he couldn't understand how he beat him in transfiguration. It means that he is at least as proficient as me when it comes to practical. But how can that be possible. His transfiguration work would make any 5th year green with envy. He was taught by some of the greatest wizards and witches for three years. How can someone with no knowledge of the magical world a few months ago could beat him. Maybe he is doing some dark rituals to make himself powerful and knowledgeable. It is time to use his cloak and map to keep an eye on him. He will catch him red-handed and get him expelled. And if he fights back then he will use his dueling experience to defeat and capture him. After all according to Mad-eye, knowing a few spells doesn't make anyone a good duelist.

* * *

 **Hermione Granger POV:**

Hermione is livid and walking furiously towards McGonagall's office. There is no way that terrible boy beat her in all the subjects except History. How could she be in 7th position in DADA. She was never in 7th position in any academy related thing in her life. Come to think of it, she was never in third position before she joined magical world either. She was always first. There must be some mistake. She came to her head of house office, calms herself and knocks twice on the door.

"Come in." Says McGonagall.

Hermione enters inside the office.

"What can I do for you Miss. Granger?" asks McGonagall.

"It's about the current rankings professor. How can Potter be at the top position in all but two subjects? I can understand Neville being in top position in wand-related subjects given that he is an apprentice of the headmaster. But Potter is new to the magical world like me. How can he surpass Neville? Neville casted spells that is at a level of 4th and 5th year students. And I always turned in assignments that are more than required length and I did a lot of research collecting materials from various books in the library to write those assignments. Then how could he beat both me and Neville." Asks Granger.

"I dont know how Mr. Potter performed in other subjects classes but his practical portion of the transfiguration is on par with Mr. Longbottom. Don't ask me how he was on the same level as someone who has three years of education before coming to Hogwarts while Mr. Potter has none. I have no idea. When it comes to theory work, Mr. Potter writes them in his own words and adds various scenarios when the particular transfiguration concept can be used. And also adds various other tidbits which certainly show that he has clear understanding of the subject. He never writes more than a line or two above the requested length. Miss Granger, while it is commendable that you do great length of research to write your assignments, you tend to copy the matter as it is from the books. On seeing your assignments, the professors will have no idea whether you understand the concept or not since the matter is taken exactly as it is from the books without any change. And when a professor mentions a required length for assignment then make sure that the assignment is no more than two to three lines above the requested length otherwise you will lose marks." Says McGonagall

Hermione was stunned on hearing what her head of house said. Potter is on par with Neville in practical part. How can that be possible? He is just like me, a muggleborn. He has no idea of the magical world before coming to Hogwarts just like her. Then how could he be on par with someone who has three years more education than him. Maybe he is using some illegal magic, he should discuss with Ron and Neville to come up with a solution to catch him in the act. She was also flabbergasted by learning that she should write the assignment in her own words. Why should she write in her own words when there are researchers and scholars who wrote books to guide us? Shouldn't the professors encourage them all to imitate those scholars? And why does she lose marks if she writes extra in assignments. Doesn't that mean that she has more knowledge and shouldn't the professors encourage that? She was confused but since her head of house said to write assignments in her own words and not more than the requested length, she would follow it. One thing she was sure of is that Potter is doing something illegal to get the top position and she with the help of Neville and Ron she will catch him red-handed and get him expelled. She hoped that she will be able to catch him soon otherwise he is going to bring a bad name to the muggleborns.

* * *

 **Ron Weasley POV:**

Ron Weasley is happily stuffing his face with breakfast like a pig on the Gryffindor table. He saw on the notice board in the common room that he was in the bottom three in all the subjects. Ron wasn't worried though. Fred and George were able to get decent marks each year. If they could get it then I could too. The year just started and there will be plenty of time to cover up. Just then his ancient family owl Errol, glides into the Great hall carrying a red smoking letter which is a howler. Ron then remembered the warning that the twins gave him at the starting of the year, the students in the bottom three of each subject gets a letter from the headmaster himself about their poor performance. And Ron is in the bottom three of every class. Errol drops the howler in front of him and collapses on his plate scattering his food everywhere. The howler opens and the horrible angry shrieks of Molly Weasley filled the hall.

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy POV:**

Malfoy is furious on seeing the ranking sheet on the notice board. He is in the top ten in only potions. In remaining subjects, his rank is between 20 and 30. His father will be furious once he finds out. How dare the professors give him, a pureblood from the most ancient family of Malfoy such low marks. If the dark lord has not been defeated then he would have burned them alive for such audacity. How dare the mudbloods try to usurp the positions of proper purebloods? He would teach them their place. Upper year Slytherins generally try to attack the lower year's mudbloods in the top ten but the other houses heads, prefects and other upper year blood traitors keep a close eye on these mudbloods and rescue them when they are in danger. But they can't help them every time. Every year one or two mudbloods always end up in the hospital wing. Snape always makes sure that the Slytherins who got caught in this agression gets off with nothing more than a slap on the wrist. Granger can't be touched. She seems to be under the protection of Longbottom now. Longbottoms are too powerful now to be touched until the Dark Lord returns. Finch-Fletchley is always in the company of MacMillian, Bones and Abbot. So he is out of the question. Cornfoot is also in the company of others. It will much harder to get caught if the victim is alone and didn't see the face of his/her attackers. So that leaves only Potter. He had seen many times that mudblood alone in the library. It will be much easy to catch him when he leaves the library to his common room. He will join the upper years and take part in the attack. He is a Malfoy. They will not deny him if they know what is good for them and their families.

* * *

 **Daphne Greengrass POV:**

Daphne is penning a letter to her father. This is the first report on the mudbloods that she is sending to her father. She is satisfied with her current standing in her classes. She is not mortified like some purbloods on being outsmarted by the mudbloods. There is no interbreeding in mudbloods so they have healthy magical cores. There is not much interbreeding in the Greengrass family. While there is no mudblood in their family tree, they married a lot of half-bloods over the generations which kept their magical core healthy. If the neutrals have their way then the mudbloods will be made slaves to the magical families and will only be used to produce kids thus ensuring that the magical cores of the next generations are healthy and also keep them away from the taint of muggle ideologies. But that is not possible without facing the wrath of American Ministry of Magic (AMM). Hundred years ago Russian Ministry passed a law where muggleborns are kidnapped from the families once they show accidental magic and then sold to magical families as slaves. AMM warned the Russian government and ICW to repeal the law or there will be consequences. But it was ignored. Then one day 25,000 AMM Aurors attacked Russia and ended half the pureblood population without losing more than a five Aurors of their own in few hours. Many magical villages, districts, pureblood family manors and the Russian Ministry of Magic are completely destroyed. The general of the AMM troops gave a warning that if the laws aren't repealed by next day then the remaining population also will be killed and left with his army. Russian Ministry still didn't recover from that massacre. It's fortunate that the government didn't fall under the hands of muggleborns. Every pureblood Russian who settled in abroad at that time went back to their home country to make sure that the government is still in the hands of purebloods. No ICW country passed any law discriminating against the muggleborn after that. But the purebloods in all those countries make sure that the muggleborns didn't advance much in the magical world.

Potter, Granger and Cornfoot are the frequently appeared mudblood names in the top ten. Granger is a stickler to rules so she won't cause much trouble even if she gets a ministry position. Seeing that she made friends with Longbottom, it will not be much problem for her to get a ministry position once she graduates. But trusting authority is so ingrained in her that she will not bring any changes to how things are run so she is harmless. Cornfoot is a mild mannered one who doesn't like conflict. He is more likely to go to America once he graduates. Potter is the one to look out for. While she doesn't know so much about him, she knew that he is powerful based on the charms levitation class. She knew that he is intelligent; he is the topper of all but two subjects. He even topped potions which didn't happen since Snape became the potions professor. She also knew from Goldstein that he is reading laws of British Ministry of Magic and ICW. She also saw him going through the old editions of Daily Prophet during when the dark lord is in power. He doesn't look like someone who blindly believes in what elders say. She must keep a careful eye on him in the coming years and ascertain how much of threat he could be.

* * *

 **Susan Bones POV:**

Susan is pleased with her results. She is number 4 in many subjects and also managed to remain in top ten in the remaining subjects. Her aunt would be very proud. She was happy for her friend Harry. He got top position in most of the subjects. She wasn't surprised on seeing it. She knew he was very talented but she was a little intrigued how he became such competent in such a short span of time. She knew that he has many capabilities that he is hiding from everyone but she wasn't bothered by it. Everyone is entitled to keeps secrets as long as they don't harm any innocents. She is happy that Harry is not like every other Ravenclaw who only studies for the sake of marks. Unlike other Ravenclaws Harry doesn't go after success but he goes after excellence. Susan is happy on finding such a friend. She always looks forward to their discussions. His opinions are very insightful. It's also nice to have a friend who didn't befriend her for her status, wealth or beauty. While Ernie and Hannah are her friends since she is five, they became friends at first because their families are business partners. They became close friends as the years progressed though. Harry is the first friend she made not because of family obligations. She is very glad that they decided to sit with Harry on the train journey to Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Anthony Goldstein POV:**

Anthony is livid to see that he is in the top ten in only three subjects. In remaining subjects, he is in between 11th and 25th. His father is not happy with his performance. He was told that if he didn't get in the top ten of at least 5 subjects and two of them in top 5, then he will not have a pleasant summer. He will not be allowed to fly on his broom or hang out with his friends or attend functions. He will do nothing but study and practice spells and potions during the summer if he doesn't improve. How he wanted to wring the necks of all the mudbloods who is the reason of his poor standing especially Potter, Granger and Cornfoot. But he can't do anything. He is not in Slytherin where he will have the protection of his head of house. His head of house, that half-goblin will make sure he is expelled if he attacks those mudbloods. He has no other option but to put more effort in his studies. He went to bed later that night dreaming happily of the dark Lord coming back and exterminating all those who are unworthy of breathing the same air as proper purebloods.


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter deals with the basic history of British Magicals. It contains information about clans, Wizengamot etc.

Magic has been there in this universe since the beginning of time. Humans first started to show the capability to wield magic just as the last ice age began to end which is approximately 10,000 years ago. The first magical clan was formed 8,000 years ago which is called Peverell clan. By the time the non-magical people started to form civilizations which is approximately around 6,000 years ago, 25 magical clans are formed. Out of these 25 magical clans, 10 clans are based in lands which is now called as UK. 5 are based in what is now called as France. 5 are based in what is now called as Egypt. 5 are based in what is now called as India.

The wizards and witches who don't belong to any clan are known as clan-less magicals. Magical people never came under the rule of muggles. The clan leaders ruled their respective clans. Every clan member who is good at combat magic has to patrol the boundaries of their settlement every day for few hours. They patrol in shifts so that the whole time there is atleast 8-10 magicals doing patrol. The patrol guard exists to protect them and alert them when they are under attack from the muggles or other clan members. Once the muggle-repelling wards were invented 4,000 years ago, the patrol guard existed to protect them from attacks from other clans or the clan-less magicals.

The clan-less magicals have more freedom compared to the magicals belonging to a clan since they don't have to follow any rules. But on the other hand, they don't have the support of the clan to protect them either, if they come under attack. The clan leaders were some of the most powerful wizards and witches at that time which is the reason why the clan members were willing to follow him/her. As long as you are atleast a mediocre witch or wizard then it is easy for one to escape or defeat the muggles. The victims of the witch hunting at the time were mostly muggleborn children who dont know what the magic is or how to even control it. Sometimes the children belonging to clan-less magicals also became victim when their parents aren't nearby to save them. There are very few instances when children belonging to the clan became victims. It only happens when the child go out of the boundaries of their settlement without getting spotted by the patrol guard and were found by the muggles. Generally in few cases when the magical child belonging to the clan was killed then that clan attacks the muggle village and wipes it out of human life. There was an instance when the then heir of the Bones clan was killed by the neighboring muggle village when he was spotted exhibiting accidental magic. The child somehow escaped the patrol guard and the wards of their settlement without anyone knowing and was playing near a river which separated the clan settlement from the muggle village. When the muggles spot him wielding magic, they drag him and burn him alive. The Bones clan then storms the village and slaughters every human irrespective of age and gender living in the village like cattle.

3,000 years ago the founders establish Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Along with teaching magic, it acted as a safe haven for witches and wizards from muggles, especially muggleborns and clan-less magical children.

2952 years ago, the muggleborns formed a magical village by themselves. A year after its formation, it was attacked by other clans and was destroyed. The survivors fled to the cursed land and forms a society there. So the first seeds of American Magical Ministry (AMM) was planted around 2950 years ago. Around 2400 years ago, the Great War between magical races happened, after which the brutal defeat against the cursed land magicals takes place (see chapter 10 for reference if anyone forgot what I am talking about).

2000 years ago, all the 25 clans in Britain came together and formed Wizengamot and Ministry of Magic. The first 10 clans that are formed in Britain were given Most Ancient and Noble House status. The other 15 clans were given Ancient and Noble House status. The clan leaders at that time charmed the Wizengamot charter in such a way that the charter absorbs some of the magic of the dead witches and wizards of the noble families. For example, suppose a member of the Longbottom family dies then 20% of his/her magic is absorbed by the charter. Generally when a magical human creature dies then the magic is absorbed into the nature but 4000 years ago a spell was invented which when cast upon a magical creature or human and tied to the wards of their home, then once they die, 50% of their magic is absorbed by the wards to power itself and remaining is absorbed by the nature. When a member of the noble families die then 50% of their magic is used to power up the wards on their home, 20% is absorbed by the charter and the remaining 30% is absorbed by the nature. The clan leaders at the time did this to make the charter sentient. They wanted to make sure that there will be no bias in the future in election of noble houses. Another advantage is that because of absorbing the magic for two millennia, the charter is neigh indestructible. Many dark lords have tried to destroy the charter and failed utterly.

If a family is producing witches and wizards for at least 1000 years, then the charter awards that family with ancient status. Ancient houses are awarded 2 votes each.

If generations of a family are striving to develop the wizarding world then that family is awarded with noble status. Noble houses are awarded 3 votes each. For example: the first Abbot is a muggleborn Henry Abbot born in 1502. Henry created Skele-Gro potion and blood replenishing potion. While there are other potions that are used before these were discovered, they are not as effective as the ones Henry invented. His son John invented the famous Fidelius charm. John's son, Charlus discovered the uses of mandrakes in curing petrification. When Charlus was 80 years old i.e., at 1642, the charter decided to award the family with nobility status for their efforts in developing the magical world. Many of the noble houses like McGonagall, Shacklebolt, Abbot, Prewitt, Belby and Vance are less than 500 years old.

A Noble house can become an Ancient and Noble house when their family age crosses 1000 years old. An ancient house can become an Ancient and Noble house when their family does something to improve the lives of the magical people that the Wizengamot charter deems worthy to be awarded the Ancient and Noble status. After the inception of the wizengamot, 5 families were able to obtain the Ancient and Noble status making the total Ancient and Noble houses to 20. The recent five additions to the Ancient and Noble statuses are Rowle, Goldstein, McKinnon, Crouch and Scrimgeour.

Ancient and Noble house can be awarded the Most Ancient and Noble House if their family age is above 2500 years and also the family must be serving to improve the wizarding world in ways that the charter deems the family worthy to receive the Most Ancient and Noble House status. The wizarding charter didn't deem any family worthy enough to be awarded that status. So there are only 10 Most Ancient and Noble families still now.

When the last living descendant of the main line to a noble family is female then there are three possibilities. One is if she is marrying a man who is not heir of other ancient or noble families then that man will have to take her family name. Second possibility is if she is marrying heir of another ancient or noble family then they can have two children and name one child with mother's surname and the other child with father's surname. Third possibility is marrying heir of another ancient or noble family and merging with them. The decision to choose between the three possibilities belongs to the female heir. Then that family will receive the votes and wealth as long as heir is born out of the union. But if a family of higher status merges with a family of lower status then the lower status house receives votes and monies but not the status. For example, in the lists below you will find that the Most ancient and noble house of Hufflepuff merged into the ancient house of Smith. The Smith family received the votes and monies but not the status. They are still called the Ancient house of Smith even though they have 12 votes (Hufflepuff-10 and Smith-2). The same for the Lovegood family who are called a Noble house even though Most Ancient and Noble house of Ravenclaw merged into them and they have 13 votes in total. Gryffindor and Peverell families merged into the Longbottom family. Since Longbottom family is already a Most Ancient and noble House, the merging of another two Most Ancient and Noble Houses into their family increased their votes to 30. The reason for the then female heirs deciding to merging into their husbands family is because the surnames of Gryffindor, Peverell, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw brings in a lot of unwanted attention which is not good most of the time. To escape that, the female heirs at that time decided to merge into their husband's family.

Slytherin family is neither a noble nor an ancient house. Slytherins were one of the clanless families. They liked their freedom and privacy so they lived alone neither forming any clan nor joining any existing ones even though they got many offers from many clans.

Below is a list of all the noble families along with their allegiance. At present there are 10 Most Ancient and Noble Houses. Out of which 4 merged into other families. There are 20 Ancient and Noble Houses, 20 Noble Houses and 20 Ancient Houses.

Most Ancient and Noble Houses (10 votes each):-

1.) Peverell (Merged into Longbottom Family, Allegiance: Light)

2.) Gryffindor (Merged into Longbottom Family, Allegiance: Light)

3.) Hufflepuff (Merged into Smith Family, Allegiance: Neutral)

4.) Ravenclaw (Merged into Lovegood Family, Allegiance: Light)

5.) Black (Allegiance: Light)

6.) Longbottom (Allegiance: Light)

7.) Bones (Allegiance: Light)

8.) Greengrass (Allegiance: Neutral)

9.) Selwyn (Allegiance: Dark)

10.) Rosier (Allegiance: Dark)

Ancient and Noble Houses (5 votes each):-

1.) Nott (Allegiance: Dark)

2.) Carrow (Allegiance: Dark)

3.) Avery (Allegiance: Dark)

4.) Yaxley (Allegiance: Dark)

5.) Rowle (Allegiance: Dark)

6.) Goldstein (Allegiance: Dark)

7.) Lestrange (Allegiance: Dark)

8.) Travers (Allegiance: Dark)

9.) Tofty (Allegiance: Neutral)

10.) Slughorn (Allegiance: Neutral)

11.) Davis (Allegiance: Neutral)

12.) Ogden (Allegiance: Neutral)

13.) Crouch (Allegiance: Neutral)

14.) McLaggen (Allegiance: Neutral)

15.) Scrimgeour (Allegiance: Neutral)

16.) McKinnon (Allegiance: Light)

17.) Dumbledore (Allegiance: Light)

18.) Moody (Allegiance: Light)

19.) Ollivander (Allegiance: Light)

20.) McMillan (Allegiance: Light)

Noble Houses (3 votes each):-

1.) Rookwood (Allegiance: Dark)

2.) Jugson (Allegiance: Dark)

3.) Runcorn (Allegiance: Dark)

4.) Montague (Allegiance: Dark)

5.) Macnair (Allegiance: Dark)

6.) Prince (Allegiance: Dark)

7.) Thicknesse (Allegiance: Dark)

8.) Dolohov (Allegiance: Dark)

9.) Cuffe (Allegiance: Neutral)

10.) Vance (Allegiance: Neutral)

11.) Binns (Allegiance: Neutral)

12.) Robards (Allegiance: Neutral)

13.) Belby (Allegiance: Neutral)

14.) Hopkirk (Allegiance: Neutral)

15.) Worple (Allegiance: Neutral)

16.) Prewitt (Allegiance: Light)

17.) Lovegood (Allegiance: Light)

18.) McGonagall (Allegiance: Light)

19.) Shacklebolt (Allegiance: Light)

20.) Abbot (Allegiance: Light)

Ancient Houses (2 votes each):-

1.) Malfoy (Allegiance: Dark)

2.) Crabbe (Allegiance: Dark)

3.) Goyle (Allegiance: Dark)

4.) Zabini (Allegiance: Dark)

5.) Umbridge (Allegiance: Dark)

6.) Flint (Allegiance: Dark)

7.) Parkinson (Allegiance: Dark)

8.) Bulstrode (Allegiance: Dark)

9.) Smith (Allegiance: Neutral)

10.) Li (Allegiance: Neutral)

11.) Chang (Allegiance: Neutral)

12.) Dawlish (Allegiance: Neutral)

13.) Proudfoot (Allegiance: Neutral)

14.) Edgecombe (Allegiance: Neutral)

15.) Peasegood (Allegiance: Neutral)

16.) Diggory (Allegiance: Light)

17.) Wood (Allegiance: Light)

18.) Patil (Allegiance: Light)

19.) Boot (Allegiance: Light)

20.) Doge (Allegiance: Light)

Light Votes: 110

Neutral Votes: 90

Dark Votes: 100

The Order of Merlin First class recipients also get 1 vote each. But these aren't hereditary. If a current sitting recipient dies then that seat cannot be inherited by his/her son. The order of merlin awards was introduced in 11th century in honour of Merlin who is actually the second son of the then lord Peverell. The wizengamot at that time decided to link the Order of Merlin awarding to wizengamot charter to ensure that there is no bias. At present there is only one order of merlin first class recipient alive and that is Albus Dumbledore.

The Minister of Magic, Senior Undersecretary and the department heads in the ministry were also given one vote each. There are six departments: 1.) Department of Magical Law Enforcement, 2.) Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, 3.) Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, 4.) Department of International Magical Cooperation, 5.) Department of Magical Transportation and 6.) Department of Magical Games and Sports

The election of Minister of Magic is a two step process. Any member over the age of 25 can participate in the election. In first step the magical population will vote for their choice of minister. The top two contestants who got more votes will proceed to the next step. In this step the wizengamot will elect one of the two contestants as the Minister of Magic.

The Ministry of Magics all over the world are independent entities. They do not come under the muggle government. Muggle kings and governments never has and never will have any authority over the magical government. The president or prime minister of the muggle country was informed of the presence of the magical community but it is more like a courtesy than anything else. Spells were cast on the Minister, muggleborn's families to make sure that they do not reveal the secret to others and also doesn't develop any negative feelings towards the magical community.


End file.
